Jack and Elsa-Jelsa
by creativitymatter
Summary: Jack Frost and Elsa have a special relationship, but with all of the trouble that follows, will their relationship last? Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters. Some are created from Disney and some are created from Dreamworks
1. Chapter 1

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" The ice castle doors slammed behind the ice queen, leaving Jack Frost in awe. Who _was_ that? He had to see her closer up. He climbed out from behind the snowbank. Was she the cause to this freakishly early winter? He stared at the glimmering castle that he just witnessed being made by this beautiful woman's hands. Maybe he was dreaming. He slowly walked up the steps and admired the glass-like resemblance. He stopped when he reached he door. He didn't even knock and invited himself in. What does it matter? She won't see the winter spirit anyway. He then saw how amazing it was on the inside. For once he can admire someone else's work of magic with ice.

He was in so much admiration, he hadn't noticed the frozen beauty come into the room. "Who are you!?" She held up her hands, ready to freeze him solid. "Woah, you can see me?" He was surprised. The ice queen scoffed. "Of course I can see you! Is that some kind of joke?" She raised her hands higher. "Take it easy, no, it wasn't a joke," He couldn't help but smile at her defensiveness.

The white-haired girl didn't lower her hands, but she couldn't help think his smile was quite cute. "Well, why are you here? If it's to get me to go back to Arendelle, you can just leave now. I'm not going back," She frowned at the thought of Anna, her sister. "Well, I'm not from Arendelle, though I've heard of it. My name is Jack Frost, if you wanted to know. Now may I ask, where did you get such incredible talent?" Jack stood calm and still had that cute smile plastered across his face.

"This isn't a talent. It's a curse," She practically growled. "I was talking about your singing. Although I am curious how you got that talent with ice too," Jack now smiled widely, his white teeth showing. The queen blushed, "Thank you, but my 'talent' isn't much of a talent. It's a curse. It's cursed my life forever." Jack finally stopped smiling. "How can something so beautiful be a curse?" He gestured to the castle.

Elsa lowered her hands. She hadn't thought of that. "I think you may have a point there, Jack Frost." Elsa smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let me get this straight, you're the runaway queen of Arendelle and we are in this middle-of-summer-winter because your powers went wild?" Jack sat on the rather comfortable ice couch Elsa made.

Elsa nodded, "So if I'm correct, I'm really not supposed to see you because you're a winter spirit." Jack shrugged, "Pretty much."

They sat and studied each other for a while. Elsa noticed Jack's pure white hair and his pale skin. She admired his snowflake patterned eyes. Jack noticed Elsa's petite figure, her white blonde hair messily tied into a braid. He couldn't help but feel something in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked into those eyes.

"Well," Elsa got up suddenly, "you should go." She handed him his staff. "Oh," Jack wanted to stay longer but before he knew it, he was pushed outside the door and had it slammed in his face. "Bye," He whispered.

"You fool! Don't be falling for anyone right now! Why would you tell him about you? You don't even know him!" Elsa paced the room talking to herself.

Jack walked down the ice steps, Elsa's eyes still pictured in his mind. He had to see her again. He looked down the mountain and saw an incredible frozen view. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as its creator.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa, Elsa, wake up, wake up!" Elsa opened an eye and turned over groaning, "Anna, go back to sleep!" Anna rolled over on top of her, "But the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

Elsa pushed Anna off of the bed, not interested. Anna pouted but then smiled as an idea came to mind, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa opened her eye.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna pulled Elsa into the desolate ball room. "Ready?" Elsa asked Anna. Anna nodded rapidly.

Ice fluttered out of Elsa's hand, creating a winter wonderland in the room.

Elsa stood behind a snowman and held up it's twig arms, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Anna giggled.

Anna jumped up on top of a snowbank and jumped off, "Catch me, Elsa, catch me!" Elsa shot snow under Anna's feet everytime she jumped. "Wait Anna! Slow down!"Elsa panicked and slipped on ice. She shot ice towards Anna and missed her feet, hitting her head. Anna tumbled to the cold floor.

Elsa gasped and sat up in her bed. She looked around and took in her icy barings. She relaxed a little once she realized where she was, "It was just a dream," She whispered to herself. "It was just a dream."

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! I wanted to thank all of my readers for taking interest in my story! Sorry this chapter is short! But it has a meaning! I'll let you ponder about that until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stood in front of the giant ice castle doors. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to revisit, but he couldn't resist. Those eyes captivated him and he can't seem to escape.

He cautiously knocked on the door. Maybe inviting himself in wouldn't be a good idea this time. After waiting a while, the winter spirit became inpatient. He knocked again, a little more bolder this time. Still no answer. He soon couldn't help himself and invited himself into the glittering ice castle.

"Hello?" He called out, carefully.

"Why are you here?" A stern voice asked. Jack looked up the spiraling stair case that stood in front of him. He then saw at the top of the stairs a petite figure, with a sparkling blue dress looking at him with those same icy eyes that he couldn't seem to forget.

"I-I just couldn't help myself. I still have many questions. One for instance, who did you get your beautiful eyes from? Your father or mother?" Jack smiled his charming smile. When it came to flirting, he didn't seem to have much experience since nobody usually saw him. He usually just rehearsed these types of scenes in his head. But this was real, the scarlet that ran across Elsa's face was real, the smile her eyes gave him was real. He knew then that his rehearsing payed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa felt warmth rush to her cheeks. Was it possible to have ice powers yet still feel warmth? Jack slowly approached the staircase, as if approaching a wild dog.

Elsa frowned, "I think you should leave," Elsa said straightening up her posture.

Jack stopped, "Why do you want to stay up on this mountain, in a castle, all alone? Don't you want a friend?" Jack tried.

Elsa sighed, "I'm here alone because I don't want to hurt anybody, I want to be able to be myself without taking affect in my loved ones lives. I don't want any friends. Please leave." This was getting hard for her to have to explain. She couldn't help but think of her sister. She turned away from Jack. The last thing she wanted was for a complete stranger see her take defeat to her emotions."Please leave," she repeated through strangled tears.

Jack could tell she was upset. He hoped he hadn't made her upset. Think of something to make her cheer up, you idiot, Jack thought. "Elsa, what do you like to do?"

Elsa sniffed, "What do you mean?" She still faced away from him. She heard him make his way up some stairs.

"I mean for fun."

Elsa stopped to think. What did she like to do for fun? She didn't know. Being locked up in her room hadn't given her much opportunity. She thought back to when she was little, when she played with her sister. When things were good. Elsa smiled at memories and sniffed again, answering his question, "Build snowmen."

**_Authors Note:_**

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far! Please review! I want to know what my readers think so I can make some changes! I'm sorry if the chapters are too short, let me know if you think I should make them longer. I'm working on the next chapter. I won't publish it until I get at least 1 review so if I should make changes I can add them into that chapter before publishing it! Favorite:Follow**


	6. Chapter 6

"Really?" Jack's voice asked with nodded. "I love building snowmen!"Jack said.

Elsa sniffed, "You do?" She turned around to face him. She looked into those captivating eyes and for some reason felt better when she saw them.

Jack smiled and nodded, "In fact," Jack stepped up onto the first step, "why don't we go build one right now?" Elsa watched as his bare feet slowly planted themselves onto the second stair."I don't know," she said unsure.

"It's ok, you can trust me." Jack tried. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Elsa stared into his eyes, trying to find a hint of dishonesty in them. Elsa hesitantly replied, "Ok," she lopsidedly smiled, "I suppose that would be fun." She stepped down the first few stairs. Jack smiled and turned towards the big ice doors that led outside. He felt so excited, he wanted to dance. He held in the urge. Elsa stayed a safe distance away from Jack, following him outside into the supposed-to-be-summer-winter-wonderland.

"Ready?" Jack asked as he knelt on his knees and started forming the base of the snowman. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked. Jack looked up, "Uh," he laughed "building a snowman." Elsa giggled, "That's not how you do it!" Jack stood up. He crossed his arms and smirked, "Then how do YOU build a snowman?" Elsa lifted her hand and spun it, snow spinning in a circle in front of them. Jack's mouth dropped open. There stood a complete snowman that took less than 1 minute to make. Jack had his ice powers, but still felt small compared to Elsa's. "Show off," he muttered. Elsa laughed. "You asked!" Jack wondered if he could make a snowman with his staff.

Elsa stood and looked at the mountain view on front of her. She noticed that it was all covered in snow. Was this her doing? Was she up on this mountain for no reason? Was she really keeping everyone safe? She looked at Jack who was trying to build a snowman with his staff. She smiled. Jack looked at her and smiled too.

She frowned, "Did I do this?" Elsa gestured to the winter that raged in front of her. Jack walked over to her and stood beside her. "I guess," he shrugged. "I personally like it."

Elsa studied him. "What's it like to be immortal? To be a winter spirit?" Elsa asked. Jack felt a pang in his stomach. Some days he liked being immortal, other days it just reminded him of his sister. He wondered what she looked like when she grew older. "It's ok I guess." He turned around and grabbed his staff that was buried in the snow. "Did I cross a line or something when I asked that?" Elsa asked hoping she didn't make him upset. "No, it's just...sometimes when I think about me being immortal, I remember why I'm immortal. I sacrificed myself for my sister. It's painful to think about my family, knowing they're time is long expired," Jack leaned on his staff. "Oh, I'm sorry." Elsa whispered. Jack shrugged, "It's ok, you didn't know."

They stood in silence for a while, listening for a break in the silence. "Well," Jack finally said, "I have to go. Is it ok if I come by tomorrow?" Jack hoped she would say yes. Elsa stood silent for a moment, "Sure." Jack smiled, "Tomorrow, then. Bye Elsa." With that, he flew off into the woods.

**_Author's Note: _**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the feedback in your reviews! This chapter is slightly longer than the others, hopefully it suits you all! I'm done with the next chapter as well, but I won't be posting it until I get some reviews! This time I want reviews for suggestions! Should I add a character? Hmm...Review, review, review! Favorite:Follow**


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa walked back into her castle, wondering what this warmth was forming in her stomach. Was it feelings for Jack? Was she growing emotions towards him? She couldn't let that happen. After all, she was up on this mountain for the reason of staying away from those she loved.

Deep in thought, she climbed the stairs and leaned against the wall. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and fore finger, releasing some of the pressure in her head. Suddenly Elsa heard muffled voices outside. It sounded like a male voice and a girl. The girl sounded familiar.

Anna! Elsa panicked. What should she do? Hide? Run? Act normal? How was she to act normal after the events that just took place just a few nights ago?

There was a knock on the door. "Elsa?" Anna called through the ice. Elsa had the urge to run down the stairs and swing open the doors, embracing her sister in a hug. A feeling she had for years. But she stood planted to the ice, frozen. Scared of what will happen in the next few minutes.

The doors creaked open as Anna invited herself in. It seemed to be people do that these days.

"Stay here a minute," she said to someone out of Elsa's view. Anna cautiously looked around. "Hello? Elsa?" Elsa stood in shock but snapped out of it, "Anna what are you doing here?"

Anna looked up and saw her sister. She looked different. She looked, good. "Wow Elsa, you look different. A good different," Anna approached the stairs like Jack did. "Thank you," Elsa was glad she looked good. She didn't want her sister to think she was falling apart up here on this mountain, even though she was on the inside.

"Please come back, Elsa. We all miss you so much. I miss you. I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't know," Anna begged as she made her way up some stairs. Elsa frowned, "It's ok, it's ok. But you have to leave. I'm staying here so I don't hurt anybody, especially you." Elsa backed up.

Anna was about to speak when she was interrupted. "Wow, look at this place!" A voice exclaimed. A small white figure walked toward the stairs. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa stood, shocked at what is happening.

A talking snowman? Did she make him? Were her powers capable of more than she knew? She looked down at her hands. She then brought her attention back to the talking snowman. That's when it hit her. Olaf. He was from their childhood. "Olaf? You're-you're alive?" She stuttered. "Um, yeah," the snowman looked down at himself. "Do you remember him Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa smiled and nodded. The snowman brought back memories. Memories that Elsa feared. She began to shake.

"Anna you have to go," Elsa began to turn away. "No, I'm not leaving unless you come back with me," Elsa walked into the other room and Anna followed.

Anna begged and begged, making it harder for Elsa to breathe. "Come back and make Arrendale the same again," Anna pleaded. Elsa looked up at her sister horrified, "What's wrong with Arrendalle?" Anna frowned, "I don't think you know, but Arrendalle is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

A stream of thoughts flooded to Elsa at once. She grabbed her head in her hands and wanted to scream all of her problems away. "You fool!" She said allowed to herself. Anna still continued to beg. "This is getting harder and harder for me!" Elsa exclaimed. A storm raged inside the castle, whipping Elsa's braid. "Please!" Anna exclaimed.

"No!" Elsa whipped around and shot ice mistakingly at Anna, hitting her in the chest. Anna gripped her heart and fell to her knees. Elsa reached out but pulled back. What have I done? She thought.

Suddenly a blonde, husky-looking man came sliding in, "Anna! Are you ok?" He knelt by her side, helping her up. "I'm fine," Anna looked at her sister terrified. "Who's this?" Elsa asked but shook her head, "Never mind, just leave!" Elsa turned away.

The ice castle was cracking, as if matching Elsa's heart. They still haven't left. She felt their eyes burning on her. "Let me help you," She whipped around and shot snow at the ground. A giant snowman, with intimidating shards of ice on it's back rose, standing 20 feet. The snowman grabbed Anna, Olaf, and the blonde man, bringing them downstairs.

Elsa sighed and collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

**_Author's Note:_**

**I hope this chapter is long enough! The next chapter is going to be short, but don't worry, I won't be writing short chapters often. I hope you liked this chapter! I rewrote the scene when Anna comes to the castle but in Elsa's POV. Remember to review! Favorite:Follow**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack had heard a commotion coming from the direction of the castle and immediately turned around. He hoped Elsa was ok. He flew as fast as he could, hoping to get there on time. On time for what, he didn't know.

He finally came to a stop when he reached the castle. He was just about to open the doors when they opened and a giant snowman came stomping out.A red headed girl and a blonde boy were thrown, followed by a smaller snowman.

"Leave!" The giant snowman shouted. Jack stood in awe. He knew Elsa could use her powers to build snowmen, but living snowmen? It seemed impossible.

"It's not nice to throw people!" The red head shouted. Jack had noticed she resembled Elsa, but very little. The red head seemed to have the same nose and the same eye shape as Elsa. This must be Elsa's sister.

She grabbed a snowball and aimed at the giant snowman. The blonde man grabbed her and said something to her that Jack couldn't make out. The girl lowered her arm and pulled away. She then quickly rose her arm and threw. The snowball hit the snowman in the back. The snowman turned around and roared. Jack snuck a chuckle as the red head and the blonde ran off, leaving the smaller, funny-looking snowman plastered on the rock.

Jack watched as they disappeared from sight. He turned toward the open doors and slowly walked in. "Elsa?" He called. Nobody answered. "Are you ok?" He shouted. He hoped he wasn't too late. He hoped those people that left hadn't harmed her in any way.

He walked up the stairs quietly, listening for any sign of movement. As he came closer to the upstairs, he heard sobbing. He ran up the rest of the stairs and went into the first room he saw. Elsa was hunched over on the floor, her hands covering her face. Something in his stomach pinched when he saw her figure slumped over like that.

"Hey," Jack walked over to her, kneeling next to her. "What happened? What's wrong?" He draped his arm over her shoulder to comfort her.

Elsa sniffed and turned her head away from him. She didn't want him to see her like this. "My sister came and-" she remembered how she shot ice at her heart. She sobbed louder.

Jack didn't know what to do. He wanted to pull her into him and hug her, but he wasn't sure how she would react. He stood quiet.

"...and I shot ice at her by mistake," she looked up at him, "will she be ok?"

Jack studied her. Her eyes were red, her cheeks a rosy blush, her braid had almost become undone. He should reassure her even if he didn't know the answer. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he nodded.

Elsa sniffed and buried her head into him. It was a little awkward for her, but she needed someone to comfort her. Someone to lean on.

Jack stood shocked for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly close to him. He didn't want this moment to end.

Elsa tensed up a little when his arms wrapped around her, but soon relaxed, too tired to care.

They sat on the floor for a while in this position, Elsa and Jack both feeling something they thought they would never feel for a long time.

Love.

**_Author's Note: _**

**Ok so this chapter hadn't turned out as short as I expected it to be. I'm working on the next chapter, but I want to know what my readers think so far. I want to know what my readers want in the story. Review some recommendations! Don't be shy to criticize either, I want to know what I should change. Just be gentle! :) Until next time! Favorite:Follow **


	9. Chapter 9

"Jack?" Elsa sniffed after a while.

"Yeah?" Jack whispered, scared to ruin the moment.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Elsa asked, holding back more tears. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He unwrapped his arms from around her and gripped her shoulders, pulling her away from him. He looked at her rosy cheeks with tear streaks on them. He looked into those captivating eyes and saw how scared they looked.

"How can you be a monster but be so beautiful?" He asked. Elsa looked down at the floor, blushing. "Maybe I'm a monster on the inside," she whispered. Jack chuckled, "If you were a monster on the inside, why would you care so much about all of those you love?" Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes. She still didn't meet his gaze.

"Sometimes I wish I was a Guardian, so nobody could see me and I wouldn't have to worry about hurting anybody," Elsa whispered. Jack dropped his grip from her shoulders, "Don't say that."

Elsa looked at him, "I can't take this feeling of being held back by these chains anymore, they hurt whenever I try to break free." Jack chuckled, "Funny, but sometimes I feel the same way." They stood staring at each other for quite some time until Jack broke the silence.

"I should get going," Jack got up from the floor, grabbing his staff.

"Where are you going?" Elsa stood up. Jack shrugged, "I haven't seen the kids in a while. Can't let them lose their belief in the Guardians." Elsa nodded, "Oh."

Jack noticed the disappointment in her expression. Did it mean something that just a few hours ago she was hesitant to trust him and now she trusts him enough to cry in his arms and tell him her feelings?

Elsa stared at the floor, with her arms crossed as if she was cold. "I mean, if you want, I can come back tomorrow," Jack suggested.

Elsa looked at him, "Sure." Jack smiled, "Ok, see you tomorrow." Jack backed up to the window and jumped out.

Elsa walked over to the window and saw his figure walking off into the forest.

"Jack!" She called out. Jack spun around. Elsa hesitated but waved giving him a pained smile. Jack waved back and continued to the forest.

Elsa turned around and sighed. She was growing feelings for this boy, and didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She yawned and realized that she was exhausted. She practically fell on to her bed, sighing as silence greeted her.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Thank you for all of you who have reviewed and think my story is turning out well! Remember in chapter 3 when I had said that chapter had a meaning? Well, soon that meaning will be coming up, so keep your snowflake-patterned eyes opened! I have the next chapter done, but before I post it I want to know what you all think about this chapter! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Elsa," somebody whispered. "Elsa, wake up."

Elsa slowly opened an eye and saw a tall figure with white hair staring down at her. "Jack?" She said drowsily.

She looked around and noticed it was still dark. "What are you doing here?" Jack ignored her and buried his head against her neck.

Elsa pushed him away, "Jack! It's the middle of the night! What are you doing?" Jack brushed his lips against her cheek. Elsa blushed.

She pushed him away, "Jack!" She looked into his eyes. They looked different. They looked like endless dark pits, ready to swallow Elsa whole. Elsa hesitantly touched his face.

Suddenly, as if melting away, Jack fell into a pile of black sand.

Elsa gasped, out of breath. She looked around and noticed it was morning. She had been dreaming. She had been dreaming about Jack.

"Interesting that you've taken such a sudden interest in Jack Frost," a voice said.

Elsa jumped and looked around. She barely could make out a dark, slender figure hidden in the shadows. "Who-who are you?" Elsa stuttered. She wished she hadn't sounded so scared.

"I'm Pitch, no need to introduce yourself. I know all about you, I've been watching you," the figure emerged from the shadows and showed his ugly face. "Since I know so much about you, and you know so little about me, let me sum myself up for you. I feed off fear, and it seems you, my darling, happen to have a lot of fear in that small body of yours," Pitch laughed.

Elsa backed up against the wall on her bed. She wanted as much distance from her intruder as possible. "Why are you so interested in me?" Elsa barely even croaked out.

"I'm not done explaining myself, sweet heart," Pitch grinned an awful grin. "I cause all of your nightmares, making you fear more, making me stronger. I take an interest in you, my dear, because you happen to take interest in Jack Frost. You also happen to have a certain power I'm interested in. And that certain power happens to be very similar to Jack Frost's." Pitch took a step closer to her bedside.

Elsa tried moving farther away, but her wall prevented that. "Well, you're not getting my powers, nor Jack's. So leave us alone!"

Elsa held up her hands and shot ice at his heart. When the ice made contact with him, he faded away into black sand. Black sand, like in her dream. Suddenly he reappeared, closer to her this time.

"Darling, I'm not asking for your powers, I'm demanding them!" Pitch laughed a high-pitched laugh that made Elsa's ears ring. Pitch focused his attention outside the window.

"Well, well. Look who's here. Let's give Jack a little scare shall we?" Pitch approached Elsa.

"No! Leave me alone!" Pitch grabbed Elsa and dragged her towards the stairs by the collar of her shirt. Elsa kicked, and swung her arms, trying to escape his grasp. He threw Elsa down the stairs, making her tumble to the bottom.

"Oops," he laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Elsa groaned at the bottom of the steps, her head bleeding from hitting it against the floor.

"Elsa?" A voice called from behind the doors.

Elsa crawled towards the door, trying to escape. "Jack!" She whimpered.

Pitch picked Elsa up by her hair, making her cry out.

The doors flew open, with a terrified looking Jack standing in the doorway.

"Why, so nice for you to join us Jack!" Pitch threw Elsa behind him, as if throwing out trash. She groaned.

Jack reached out for her, but Pitch blocked his path. "What do you want Pitch?" Jack demanded.

"I just wanted to visit Elsa!" Pitch laughed. "See you soon Jack!" With that, Pitch walked out the doors, turning into black dust blowing away in the wind.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Well? What do you think? I hope you like it! I already have the next chapter done, but I'm going to wait until I get at least 3 reviews! Tell me what you think! Compliment, criticize, throw some ideas around! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	11. Chapter 11

Jack watched as Pitch disappeared into thin air. He swung around and turned his attention to Elsa.

"Elsa!" Jack ran over to her, dropping to his knees by her side.

"Jack," she croaked.

Jack was hesitant to touch her, worried he'd hurt her or break her. Jack gently touched her head where she was bleeding. Elsa pulled away and groaned.

"Sorry," he whispered.

He didn't know what to do. He wiped a tear from her cheek. An idea popped into mind. North! North would know what to do.

"Elsa, this might hurt a little, but I have to bring you somewhere so you can feel better," he whispered.

Jack picked her up bridal-style, Elsa whimpering.

"Shh," he tried to soothe her pain with words, "It will be alright."

He grabbed his staff where he had dropped it, by the door. Jack walked into the forest, the snow crunching under his bare feet. He looked down at Elsa and noticed she had a bruise on her cheek. He frowned. Why had Pitch been there? Why had he hurt her? What did he want from her?

"Almost there," he huffed.

Elsa looked up at Jack. He was worried about her. She looked into his eyes and saw them filled with fear. She lifted her hand to touch his face, but decided not to. She buried her face into his chest. She could hear his heart beat. She listened to the rhythm, until her whole world turned black.

Finally they had arrived.

"North!" Jack called.

Jack gently put Elsa down on the couch, and knelt down next to her. He had noticed she had closed her eyes. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He moved a strand of hair out of her face.

North came walking into the room, stopping short when he noticed the girl curled up on the couch.

"Who's this?" He asked, with his thick Russian accent.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle," Jack answered still having his gaze set on Elsa.

"What is she doing here? Jack, you aren't supposed to bring humans here!" North exclaimed.

"She's hurt, North! I was hoping you could help her! Pitch attacked her!" Jack scowled at mentioning the name Pitch.

"Why did Pitch attack her?" North asked, now curious about the girl. Pitch usually didn't bother with anybody unless they had something he wanted.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, I'm going to find out though."

North sighed, "Let me see her."

Jack moved over. North grabbed Elsa's chin, turning her head gently. He studied the wound on her head.

"She's bleeding a bit, and she's got some bruises, but other than that, she should be fine," North said getting up, "I'll be right back."

North left the room. When he came back, he had a damp cloth and a bandage in his hands.

"We'll just clean up the blood, and patch it up," North whispered while dabbing the cloth on her head. "So, is she why you've been disappearing all week?" North eyed Jack.

Jack nodded, "We're just friends, but I really like her, North."

North sighed and shook his head, "Don't get too attached, because you may be the reason Pitch attacked her."

Jack stood wide eyed, "What? What do you mean?" Jack was sickened at the thought that he might be the cause to her pain.

North cleared his throat, "I mean, Pitch may use her as bait to get to you. You know he always took interest in your powers. Maybe he sees how much you like her."

Jack thought about it, but shook it off. _North_ _doesn't_ _know Elsa has_ _powers_, Jack thought.

"Alright, let her rest. We'll check on her in a few hours," North stood up.

"I'll let her sleep in my bed," Jack said and picked her up, bringing her into his room. He laid her down and covered her with the blankets. He stood for a moment, hesitating, but then kissed her on the forehead. He walked out of the room, quietly closing the door.

**_Author's Note:_**

**I really hope you all like this chapter. It's supposed to show how much Jack cares about Elsa. I've gotten some reviews and I want to thank you for the great feedback. Judging by what you guys have to say, the story's doing pretty well! I'm adding some new characters in the next chapter! I'll be posting it soon! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jack was busy making lunch when he heard a scream. He ran into his room and saw Elsa sobbing in her sleep. Jack hurried over to Elsa.

"Elsa," he whispered. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

She screamed again.

"What's going on in there mate?" Bunnymund shouted through the door.

"Elsa!" He shook her again, trying to stir her away from Pitch's magic.

Elsa stopped crying and screaming. She lifted her hand to her bandage and winced. She opened her eyes and saw Jack looking down at her.

Jack sighed in relief. "You ok?" He asked.

Elsa nodded, "Just a nightmare."

Jack was going to ask what about but didn't want her to have to relive the pain.

"It was about my parents, when I found out their ship sank on their way to my cousin's wedding," Elsa said, as if reading his mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," Jack thought about his family and wondered what his parents looked like when they aged, and what his sister grew up to be like. Elsa nodded a thank you.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked, looking around.

"This is where the rest of the Guardians and I live. This is my room," Jack looked around as if it was his first time here too.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered.

Jack furrowed his eye brows, "Why are you thanking me?"

Elsa shrugged, "You brought me here, and took care of me," She pointed to her bandage.

Jack laughed, "Do you really think I would leave you there with your head bleeding?"

Elsa looked away.

"You really thought that?" Jack frowned.

Elsa shook her head, "I'm just not used to people worrying about me. I usually do all the worrying for others and myself."

Jack hesitated, but leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "You don't have to do the worrying about yourself anymore," He smiled down at her.

Elsa stood, not moving. Did he just kiss her? Her cheek tingled where his lips touched.

"You hungry?" Jack asked.

Elsa never realized how much her stomach was aching for food until now. "Starving," Elsa smiled.

"Good," Jack helped her out of bed.

Elsa winced at the pain. They walked out of the room to see four sets of eyes staring at them.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well, we heard screaming and thought someone was being murdered," Sandy said.

Elsa felt embarrassed, she must of been really loud. "Sorry," Elsa said looking down.

Jack cleared his throat, "Guys, this is Queen Elsa of Arrendelle." They all stood for a moment, probably wondering what a Queen was doing there.

North walked over to her, breaking the silence, "I'm North, known by many as St. Nick. I prefer North though," He shook her hand.

"I'm Tooth, also known as the Tooth Fairy," Tooth fluttered over, with a wide smile. They shook hands.

"I'm the Sandman, but you can call me Sandy," a plump man with gold dust swirling around him said. "Sandy," Elsa nodded and shook his hand.

A giant kangaroo came towards her. "Hello mate, my name is Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny," she shook his paw.

Elsa laughed. Bunnymund looked at her with confusion. "I'm very sorry, but at first I thought you to be a kangaroo!" Elsa giggled.

Jack chuckled, "See Bunny? I'm not the only one!"

They all laughed. "Ah, that's alright mate, I've grown used to it. The Australian accent probably throws you off too," Bunnymund chuckled. Elsa smiled.

Suddenly a strong smell of smoke filled the room. "Fire!"

**_Author's Note: _**

**I know this isn't the best of chapters, but I wanted Elsa to meet all of the Guardians. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm working on the next chapter, but I won't be posting it until I get at least two reviews. Until next time. Favorite:Follow**


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone rushed around trying to put out the fire. Elsa stood in the doorway watching. Suddenly she got an idea.

"Jack!" She yelled over the confusion. Jack didn't hear her. "Jack, your staff!" Elsa still didn't hear her.

She sighed. She moved closer to the fire and was about to smother it with snow when somebody bumped into her. She went tumbling and nearly fell into the fire, landing next to it. She rubbed her head and groaned. She looked next to the blazing fire that was just inches away from her. The fire spread quickly towards her arm, setting her sleeve on fire. She yelped and felt someone drag her a safe distance away and hit the fire off of her arm. She looked up and saw Jack.

"Be careful!" He yelled over the commotion.

She nodded. She stood up quickly. She shot snow at the fire, making it die almost immediately.

North sighed in relief, "Good job, Jack."

"Good job for what?" Jack asked.

"For putting out the fire," North looked at him confused.

"I didn't put out the fire," Jack said. The Guardians looked around at each other.

"Well, then who did?" North asked.

"I did," Elsa quietly said.

They all focused on her. "You?" Sandy nodded.

"Are you the cause to the winter outside?" North asked. Elsa nodded again. She kept her gaze on her shoes.

"How did you get the power?" Tooth asked.

Elsa shrugged, "I was born with them."

"Come on guys, don't ask her all kinds of questions!" Jack walked over to Elsa, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"No Jack, they should know about me. They have the right to," Elsa sighed and looked them all in the face.

She told them everything. About her being locked up in her room as a child, the coronation, the kingdoms reactions, her ice castle, even about Pitch's threats. When she finished telling them every little detail about herself, she looked down at her shoes again. She felt raw, exposed.

Jack felt fury run through him. Pitch had gone after her because he wants her powers? He even threatened her using Jack. "Pitch isn't going to get your powers," Jack said with determination in his voice.

"Jack, I don't want you to get involved. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. I'm not worth it," Elsa whispered.

Jack couldn't believe what she was saying. "I'm not going to get hurt, and I'm not just going to stand by and watch you get tortured. You mean a lot to me, Elsa," Jack said.

He couldn't believe he was telling her this in front of his fellow Guardians. He knew Bunnymund wasn't going to let him live this one down.

Elsa smiled, a tear escaping her.

"Well, we aren't just going to watch Jack do all the work on taking Pitch down. We all want to see him crawl under the rock that he came out from, am I right guys?" Tooth asked.

The rest nodded. Elsa smiled. "Alright, let's clean up this kitchen, shall we mate?" Jack mimicked Bunnymund's accent. He smiled at Elsa. She held back a giggle.

"I don't sound like that!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Yes you do," they all said in unison. They all laughed. For the first time in forever, Elsa felt at home.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Did you see what I did there in the last sentence? Huh? Huh? Anyone who saw Frozen knows what it is. Anyway, I just had to post another chapter, I couldn't resist the urge! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed some suggestions. Please don't be offended if I don't use your suggestion! However, to those of you who have reviewed suggestions, I have taken interest in one. The one suggestion I pick will be posted sometime later into the story. Did you really think this story was almost done? Well, breaking news, it's far from done! I will be posting credit to whoevers suggestion I chose. So keep your snow-flake patterned eyes open for your suggestion! Btw, the next chapter is done, but I want at least 5 reviews before I post it. Criticize, suggest, compliment! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa walked through the forest towards her ice castle. The sun was setting and Elsa promised that she'd be back by dark. She began to walk faster. It took her a while to persuade Jack to let her go by herself. She wanted to pick up some things since the Guardians insisted she stay with them. Jack didn't like the idea of her going by herself, but she promised she'd be back before nightfall and that she'd be ok.

Finally she came to the clearing and saw her ice castle glimmering in the sun set. She quickly ran up the steps. She ran inside and sealed the doors shut with ice, just to be safe. She ran upstairs and grabbed her coronation dress. She ran downstairs and looked around for her crown. Where had she thrown it?

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice said. Elsa looked up and saw Pitch holding her crown.

"What do you want?" She sneered.

Pitch raised his dark eye brows, "Such a sudden change in attitude. Hanging around Jack too much I see."

Elsa walked away from him, keeping her eyes on him at all times. She looked outside. It was dark already. Jack would know something was wrong when she didn't come back. Why had she insisted on going by herself? Why didn't she just let Jack come with her? She was so stupid. Elsa reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the thoughts.

"What's the matter Elsa? Stressed out?" Pitch approached her.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa yelled.

She shot ice at his feet, making him frozen to the spot. "You should know by now that doesn't work," Pitch laughed and turned into black sand, getting out of the ice's grasp.

He reappeared next to Elsa. She made an attempt to run when Pitch grabbed her arm. She tried pulling away but he tightened his grip. She whimpered.

"Stop digging your claws into me," She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Pitch mocked.

She swung at him with her free hand, punching him square in the nose. Pitch yelled but didn't let go of her. Pitch looked around and spotted just what he needed. He dragged Elsa with him towards a thin ice wall. He smashed the wall with a punch, sending it into pieces.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, struggling to get away.

Pitch picked up a sharp piece of ice. Almost as sharp as a knife. Elsa's eyes widened. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

"Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Oh good," Pitch whispered.

Elsa was about to scream for Jack when a grimy hand clamped over her mouth. With the other hand, Pitch held the sharp ice piece to Elsa's throat. There was banging on the sealed door.

"Elsa open up! It's just me and North!" Jack yelled.

Pitch pushed the ice harder into Elsa's neck. She whimpered. Suddenly the door was blasted into pieces, and Jack and North stood in the doorway. Jack dropped his hand with the staff in it to his side when he saw Elsa. Pitch's disgusting hands were holding her mouth shut and holding a sharp knife-like piece of ice up to her neck.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Pitch," North eased.

"I don't regret anything I do!" Pitch laughed.

"Just let go of Elsa," Jack eased.

Elsa was shaking like a leaf. She closed her eyes and let tears drop from them. Jack felt his heart break seeing her like this.

"Well, this is boring, so let me make it exciting," Pitch said.

Elsa's eyes widened thinking he was going to kill her when suddenly she felt a searing pain go through her right leg. She screamed into Pitch's hand.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled.

Pitch laughed, "That's better."

North ran after Pitch now that he no longer had the piece of ice in his hand. Before he could reach him, Pitch disappeared into thin air, leaving a pile of black sand behind him.

Elsa fell when she was released from Pitch's grasp. Jack ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest, "I'm sorry."

Jack rubbed her back, "It's ok," he whispered.

North kicked the pile of black sand in frustration, sending it scattering.

"Come on," Jack helped Elsa up.

She whimpered at the pain in her leg. She looked down and saw the piece sticking out of her leg. She gasped even though she knew it was there. She sat back down on the floor, putting her hand on the ice piece. She screamed into her teeth as she pulled it out of her leg. She threw the piece next to her and let tears run down her face.

"Come on, let's get her back," North said.

Blood gushed out of Elsa's leg, Elsa put her hand over the wound trying to stop the blood, making her hands red.

Jack pulled her up putting one arm around her waist and put her arm around his shoulders to give her support. They slowly walked out of the castle, heading for the forest. Elsa winced and whimpered. Jack couldn't take seeing her pain anymore and picked her up. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not letting you come with me, I just needed some time alone," Elsa said.

Jack clenched his jaw.

"You're not mad are you?" Elsa hoped he wasn't.

"I actually am. You should of just let me come. I don't understand why you needed time alone," Jack looked at her with angry eyes.

"I had to think a few things through," Elsa whispered.

"Like what?" Jack snapped.

"I had to think about my feelings. I had to think about my feelings for you," She whispered.

Jack looked down at her in his arms, "...and?" Jack waited for her to continue.

Elsa hesitated. She reached up and whispered in his ear so North couldn't hear her, "I love you, Jack."

Jack stumbled on the words and nearly dropped Elsa. "What?" Jack asked her.

She smiled, "You heard me."

Jack shook his head, "I think I have to hear it again."

Elsa smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder again.

After a little they arrived. North held the door open for Jack and Elsa.

Jack walked in and set Elsa down. She sat down on the couch and looked down at her wound.

There was a sudden gasp. "What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Tooth asked.

"It's ok I'm fine, I just got a visit from Pitch," Elsa tried easing her.

Tooth was more panicked than Elsa was. "What did that son of a bitch do to you?" Tooth knelt down and gently touched Elsa's leg.

Elsa winced, "He stabbed me with a sharp piece of ice. It's ok, I'm fine."

Jack sat down next to Elsa. "We've got to stitch that up," Jack said.

Elsa nodded. North came back in and gave her a look as if to say 'Are you ready?' Elsa nodded his approval. Jack ripped a hole in her pants where the wound was on her leg. Elsa gagged at the sight. Jack put a hand on her back to comfort her as North worked on her leg.

Once North was done, Elsa was exhausted. She sat back and set her head on Jack's shoulder.

She was just dozing off when she heard Jack whisper, "I love you, Elsa."

**_Author's Note:_**

**Ok, so this chapter is a bit longer than the others, and it has a little bit of suspense in it. I really hope you guys liked it! I also had Elsa reveal her feelings for Jack, on request from some readers. I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm going to wait until I get a minimum of 3 reviews. You should know what I'm going to say next, Criticize, Suggest, Compliment! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa woke up from a nightmare-free night. She felt a throbbing pain in her leg and remembered all of the events that took place last night. She also remembered what Jack said to her before she fell asleep. She looked down and noticed Jack still sleeping. They must of both fallen asleep on the couch. She quietly and slowly got up, trying not to disturb Jack. She wanted to surprise him with breakfast. She went into the kitchen and grabbed eggs. She then saw some bacon and took that out too.

She was almost done with making a very large breakfast for all of the Guardians when she heard a yawn behind her. She swung around and saw Bunnymund standing in the doorway.

"Morning, mate," he saw the egg breakfast she was making and gasped.

"Were those eggs colored by any chance?" He asked.

Elsa shook her head, "They were just white and brown. The usual color."

Bunnymund sighed in relief, "It smells good, mate."

"I'm glad, mate," Elsa mimicked.

Bunnymund laughed, "Spending too much time with Jack I see."

He looked down at the hole in Elsa's pants and noticed her injury, "What's that about on your leg?"

Elsa finished the last batch of eggs and bacon and looked at him. "Pitch," she said.

Bunnymund gasped. He had fallen asleep early last night and missed his chance of kicking Pitch in his ugly face?

"He came here?" Bunnymund asked.

Elsa shook her head, "No, I went to my ice castle and he attacked me, stabbing me in the leg. I'm fine though, don't worry." Elsa lied. Her leg was killing her from standing on it for so long.

Bunnymund nodded. Elsa was just about to set the table with the eggs and bacon when the rest of the Guardians came in, including Jack. Elsa laughed at his hair. Massive bed head. She couldn't help but think he looked cute with his hair messed up. They all looked surprised to see the big breakfast set up in front of them.

"Breakfast is served," Elsa announced.

They all sat down at the table.

"Thanks Snowflake," Jack whispered in her ear.

Elsa raised her eye brows, "Snowflake?"

Jack shrugged, and said with a mouth full of eggs, "I figured I'd give you a cute nickname." Elsa smiled.

"Thanks for breakfast Elsa," Tooth said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it was my pleasure," Elsa said.

Once everyone finished breakfast they all went outside to get fresh air. Elsa and Jack both sat down on a snow bank.

"How's your leg doing?" Jack asked.

Elsa shrugged, "Alright." Jack nodded.

They were silent for a little bit when Jack leaned in and kissed Elsa on the cheek. Elsa felt her cheeks get warm.

"Jack, you have to go," North told him. Jack nodded. He got up from the snow bank. Elsa looked up at him, "Where are you going?"

Jack hesitated, "I have to go see the kids. I would invite you, but it's in Arrendelle and I know you aren't exactly simpatico at the moment."

Elsa nodded, "I'll stay here with the rest. Maybe I'll help Bunnymund color eggs. Yay," she said sarcastically.

Jack chuckled, "Ok, have fun with that." He pulled her in for a hug.

"If you see my sister, please make sure she's ok," She whispered.

Jack nodded. After saying goodbye, Elsa watched as Jack flew off towards her kingdom, Arrendelle.

"Come on, mate, I'll show you how to pattern eggs," Bunnymund said, bringing her inside. Elsa sighed.

A few hours went by without Jack returning. The Guardians reassured her that he usually took a while. Elsa nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock and Elsa rushed to get the door. She opened the door with a wide grin on her face. Her grin dropped when she saw his expression. Jack grabbed her hand and brought her into his room, the Guardians looking at Jack curiously.

"What is it Jack?" Elsa asked. Jack sat her down on the bed. "It's your sister, Elsa," Jack grabbed her hands.

Elsa's eyes widened, "What about my sister?"

Jack sighed, "Remember when you said you shot ice at her heart?"

Elsa nodded, still wide eyed, "Is she ok?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Jack!"

"Well, now her heart is slowly freezing, and only an act of true love can save her. Her hair is all white and that Hans guy she was going to marry locked her up in a room," Jack explained.

Elsa gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Tears streamed down her face. "I have to see her," Elsa got up.

"I'm coming with you," Jack said.

With that, Jack and Elsa set out towards Arrendelle.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Did you happen to notice what I added in? "I know you aren't exactly simpatico at the moment," a quote from Tangled. Ok so, I was stuck for a while trying to figure out how I was going to resolve the whole Anna's Heart Freezing issue. I am going to make that scene a little different though, so don't get upset if you wanted Hans to take her from her ice castle. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to wait to post the next one until I get 3 reviews! Criticize, Comment, Suggest. (CCS) Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	16. Chapter 16

The two trekked down the mountain, Arrendelle now in view. Jack kept looking at Elsa and noticing her worried look. He thought of a way to cheer her up. Suddenly he got a good idea. With a mischievous grin, he formed a snowball in his hand. He aimed and threw the snowball at Elsa. It plastered itself on the side of her head. Elsa looked at him, a smile spreading across her face.

"Ok," she grinned, "my turn."

She raised her hands above her head, forming a snowball the size of a snowman's bottom. Jack got wide-eyed. He started running down the hill.

"Get back here, coward!" Elsa laughed, running after him, the giant snowball still in hand.

She threw the snowball, making her stumble. She tumbled down the hill. Jack laughed at the impact of the snowball, tumbling down the mountain next to Elsa. They laid in the snow for a little gasping for breath. Elsa looked at Jack and laughed at how he was covered with snow. Jack got up and held his hand out to Elsa. Elsa grasped it and let Jack pull her up. They began walking again.

Soon they were close to Arrendelle, Elsa losing all of her happiness. They stood in front of the big gate doors, hand in hand.

"Stay out here, I'll be out in a few minutes," Elsa said.

Jack looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Elsa stood a moment, but then nodded, "Just stay here."

Jack grabbed Elsa by the waist and kissed her full on the lips. He pulled back after a while. Elsa had a small smile on her face.

"Please be careful," Jack whispered.

Elsa nodded, "If I don't come out soon, you can come in."

Jack nodded. Elsa slowly knocked on the giant doors. The doors opened and Elsa walked into Arrendelle, a bold look on her face. Jack sat down in the snow and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes, already wishing he had gone in with her.

Elsa walked into Arrendelle, trying to look strong. Guards surrounded her the minute she took step into the kingdom.

"I request to see Princess Anna," she said to the guards.

"Request denied," a guard said.

Elsa contorted her face, "Fine, as your Queen, I _demand_ to see my sister."

The guard hesitantly answered, "We are no longer taking orders from you. Now, if you'd come with us, somebody would like to see you."

Elsa was hesitant. Who could possibly want to see her? She hoped it was somebody reasonable, maybe she can persuade them to let her see Anna. Elsa nodded, letting the guards lead her into the castle.

Jack sighed. He was bored. Maybe he should visit the kids again. They'd be thrilled to see him twice in one day. No, he thought. I have to stay here. He paused. But, it wouldn't hurt to just see the kids for a few minutes. Jack spent the next few minutes fighting with himself.

Elsa was lead into the library, a man with red hair sitting in a chair facing away from her. She rolled her eyes, how cliché.

"Sir, there is someone here that you requested to see as soon as they have shown their presence in Arrendelle again," the same guard who denied to let Elsa see Anna said.

"Oh, good," the figure got up and walked around the chair, revealing his face.

Elsa scowled once she saw him. That Prince Anna wanted to marry. What was his name again?

"We'll leave you, Prince Hans," the guard said and turned to the door, the rest of the guards following pursuit.

Hans! That was it. Ugh, why did Anna want to marry HIM? She could do so much better.

"Hello, Elsa," Hans said, a sly grin across his face.

"I want to see my sister Anna, right NOW!" Elsa raised her voice.

"Lower it down, Elsa. We are, in fact, in a library," Hans laughed, "your sister sister doesn't want to see you after you shot ice at her."

Elsa felt pang of guilt run through her. "Please, I didn't mean it. Just let me talk to her," Elsa said.

"I can't do that, unfortunately. We have to take you into custody," Hans said.

Elsa looked at him in horror. "_custody_?" She asked.

Hans nodded, "The people of Arrendelle believe you are a witch. We are going to give you a trial for your execution as a witch."

Elsa stood silent. They thought she was a witch? They were going to send her to trial? They wanted to EXECUTE her?

"I have to take you to the dungeon," Hans approached her.

Elsa stepped away from him. "Keep your disgusting hands away from me. I'm not a witch! What did you do with my sister?" She held up her hands.

Hans frowned, "Calm down Queenie. I don't know what you're talking about. If anybody did anything to Anna it was you. _You're_ the one who shot ice at her heart, after all."

Elsa scowled, "Don't turn this onto me!" She turned around and hurried out of the library.

"Hey!" Hans yelled, "Guards!"

Elsa ran towards Anna's room. She swung the door open. Nobody.

"Anna!" She yelled.

She went out of the room when she saw guards running after her. She shot ice at their feet making them frozen to the floor.

She ran down the hall, "Anna!" Suddenly she felt something hit her hard on the back of her head. She crumpled to the ground, everything around her turning black.

Jack had finally decided to go see the kids. He was sure Elsa would understand. He walked over to a group of kids playing tag.

One kid noticed him and pointed, "Hey Jack's back!"

Almost in an instant all of the kids surrounded him.

He smiled, "I figured I would come back for a few more minutes."

The kids cheered. Suddenly a small group of guards ran pasted them.

"The Queen is being taken to the dungeon now!" One guard said to the guards by the gates.

Jack felt his heart drop into his stomach. Elsa was taken to the dungeon? What could of went wrong?

"Jack?" One of the kids made him snap out of his thoughts.

He focused his attention to the kids, "Do any of you happen to know where the dungeon is?"

**_Author's Note: _**

**So what do you think? Sorry it took a little longer for me to update! I really hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it's too short. Thank you to all of the people who love the story according to your reviews! It always makes my day to see that my readers like my writing! I have the next chapter done, but I won't post it until I get 6 reviews. CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	17. Chapter 17

The kids looked around at each other curiously. Most of them shrugged.

_ Duh, they're kids_, Jack thought.

Suddenly one kid raised their hand, "I do, my dad's a guard and he brought me down there once."

Jack felt some hope. He grinned, "Would you mind telling me how to get down there?"

The kid hesitated, "My dad said I couldn't tell anybody."

Jack slumped, his hope losing fast. The kid sighed and came up to Jack whispering in his ear. Jack smiled. He was going to break Elsa out.

Elsa woke up in a dark room. She slowly got up and saw that she was in a cell in the dungeon. She hurried over to the small barred window and saw the winter that raged in front of her. The fjord was frozen solid, trapping all of her visitors for coronation in. What had she done? She looked down and noticed they had chains covering her hands so she couldn't use her powers. She trembled with fear and anger at the same time. How could they do this to her? Suddenly the doors to her prison opened.

Hans emerged from the shadows, "How's your head?" He asked, even though she knew he didn't really care.

"What do you want?" Elsa snapped.

"I wanted to tell you that your trial will start tomorrow." Hans smirked.

Elsa scowled, "Why are you doing this to me? Just let me go. You have to let me go!" She held back tears. She wasn't going to show _him_ of all people weakness.

Hans sighed. "I'll see what I can do," He lied.

He walked out of her cell, locking the door behind him. Elsa turned back to the window. How was she going to fix this? There has to be some kind of reverse to this all. Once again the door creaked open.

"What do you want now?" Elsa said, still looking out the window.

"I wanted to break you out of here," a voice Elsa was happy to hear said.

She whipped around and saw Jack smiling at her. "How did you get in?" She asked.

Jack held up a set of keys, "I had to fight my way to getting these." Jack said proudly, as he remembered knocking a guard unconscious with his staff.

He walked over to Elsa and grabbed her chains. He froze them so they cracked open. Elsa sighed with relief and rubbed her hands. "Ok, come on, let's get out of here," Jack was just about to pull her towards the door when there were shouts.

"Ok, let's take a different route." Jack looked around.

How were they going to get out? Elsa ran over to the door quickly sealing it shut with ice to buy them more time. Jack froze the bars to the small window, making them crumble.

"Do you think you could fit?" He asked Elsa.

Elsa nodded. She was very petite.

"Will you?" She asked worriedly.

Jack, on the other hand, was muscular and much larger than Elsa.

Jack shrugged, "Don't worry about me. They can't see me anyway."

Elsa nodded. There was slamming on the door.

"Come on," Jack helped Elsa out the window. Once Elsa was out she reached in and grabbed Jack's face, kissing him.

"See you soon," she whispered.

Jack nodded. Elsa got up and ran. She had to cause a distraction from herself so nobody saw her. Elsa made the wind whip and snow swirl. She could barely see an inch in front of her. She started walking, not knowing where she was going.

"You can't run Elsa!" A voice yelled. Hans.

"Just, take care of my sister!" Elsa yelled over the storm.

"Your sister? She died, Elsa. You froze her heart, making her frozen solid!" Hans exclaimed.

Elsa suddenly felt as though her heart stopped. What? No. No, he was lying. She collapsed to the icy ground. She killed her own sister. The snow slowed to a stop, an eerie silence that took its place. Suddenly there was a sliding like as if someone was drawing their sword.

"Noo!" Someone screamed.

Elsa whipped around and saw Hans get thrown away and a girl standing in front of Elsa.

"Anna?" She ran in front of her.

She was frozen solid. "No, no."

Elsa touch Anna's frozen face. Tears ran down her cheeks and she fell to Anna's feet. Jack had seen the whole scene take place. He hurried over to Elsa.

"Elsa," Jack whispered.

She pushed him away. Jack looked up and noticed that Anna was unfreezing.

"Elsa," he whispered again.

Anna sighed in relief once she was fully defrosted.

Elsa looked up, "Anna!"

They embraced in a sisterly hug. "Why would you save me, Anna?"

Anna laughed, "Because I love you, Elsa."

That's when it hit Elsa. Love. How had she not known? She held out her arms.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Love thaws!" Elsa exclaimed.

Jack stood in awe as all of the ice and snow lifted into the air, a giant snow flake formed above them. A ship rose from the ice, now under their feet. The snowflake burst, leaving them in the summer once again. Everyone cheered. Jack smiled. She did it! Elsa smiled at him.

Anna turned around, "Elsa, who are you smiling at?"

Elsa frowned. Jack walked next to Elsa. "Anna, do you remember the stories I used to tell you about Jack Frost?"

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, "Yeah."

"Well, he's real, and I've been um...with him for a little while now," Elsa said nervously.

Anna shook her head, "Elsa, are you feeling ok?"

Elsa smiled, "I'm the happiest I've been in a while," Elsa looked at Jack and they held hands.

Anna suddenly saw a figure start to appear next to Elsa. "You just have to believe in him to see him," Elsa explained.

Anna gasped once she saw him. "H-he's real?" Anna stuttered. Elsa smiled and laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna exclaimed, "My sister's dating Jack Frost!"

They all laughed. Suddenly there was a groan coming from the corner of the ship they had been standing on.

"Hans," they all growled.

Kristof was about to give him a knuckle sandwich when Anna stopped him. She walked over to him.

"Anna? But your-your heart was frozen!" Hans exclaimed.

"The only person here who has a frozen heart is you!" Anna said very mature-like.

She turned around, about to walk away when she suddenly punched him in the nose. Everybody cheered.

Jack looked at Elsa and pulled her in for a kiss, "So what now?" He asked.

She smiled. Elsa felt like all of her worries were lifted away with the winter, but she was very wrong.

**_Author's Note:_**

**I don't know why, but I feel like this chapter was my worst of all of them. I don't know, what do you guys think? Anyway, I hope you guys don't think this is the last chapter, because there is still so much more left to the story! Don't worry, there's a lot more chapters! I am done with the next chapter, but I want at least 5 reviews until I post it. CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	18. Chapter 18

**_2 Months Later_**

Jack sat on the window sill waiting for Elsa to come back into her room. She had been called out to attend another important meeting. Ever since she learned how to reverse her power and she was on good terms with the kingdom again, she's been really busy. Too busy. Jack and Elsa had planned to go to the Guardian's cabin this weekend as a mini vacation. They were bringing Anna and her fiancé, Kristof with them too. Speaking of the Guardians, now they were as strong as ever thanks to Elsa. Somehow she got everyone in her kingdom to believe in them, making everyone able to see them.

Lost in thought, Jack jumped when the door to Elsa's room opened. Elsa came in and closed the door. She leaned on the door and took a deep breath.

Once she saw Jack she smiled, "You have no idea how excited I am for this vacation."

Jack hopped off the window sill and gave her a peck on the lips, "I could only imagine."

Soon there was a knock on the door. Elsa sighed, "Yes?"

"It's me, Anna. Can I come in, or are you making out with Jack again?"

Elsa and Jack laughed, "Come in!"

Anna opened the door.

She had snow plastered in her hair. "How did you get snow in your hair?" Elsa asked. She looked outside just to make sure it was still summer.

"Oh," Anna reached up and pat her head, "Olaf."

Jack rolled his eyes. Olaf was always throwing snowballs at people, it was funny at first, but now it's just annoying.

"So, when do we leave to go to see the Guardians?" Anna asked excitedly. Elsa looked at Jack.

Jack shrugged, "We could leave tonight," he suggested.

"That works for me!" Anna said.

She was so excited to finally see where the Guardians lived.

Elsa cringed, "I have another meeting tonight." Anna groaned.

"Ok, you guys go and I'll meet you later," Elsa said.

Jack really didn't like the idea, and he showed it in his expression. "Don't worry, I'll have a horse," Elsa reassured.

Jack still stood unconvinced. Elsa rolled her eyes, "If you want, I'll bring the guards with me too," she laughed.

"You know why I'm worried," Jack said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

They both looked at her. Elsa looked at Jack. He shook his head. "Nothing, Anna, it's all good," Elsa hated lying to her sister.

"Um, ok. Well, if it makes you feel better, I can have Kristof leave later with you," Anna suggested.

"No, no it's fine. I'm going to be a while," Elsa said, "go and have fun."

Elsa headed down the hall, completely exhausted from all of the planning she's been doing. She's been lying saying she's been going to meetings for being the new Queen, but she's been actually planning the biggest and most romantic wedding for her sister. Elsa was glad Kristof was going to marry her, especially after all he's done for Anna.

She went into her room and grabbed her already packed bag and threw over a cloak. It's still summer, but it's close to fall, the summer coming to a close.

"Bruce!" Elsa called. Bruce was one of their butlers.

"Yes your majesty?" Bruce asked, standing with high posture.

"Get me a horse ready at the gates please," She requested.

"Yes, your majesty," Bruce walked off.

Elsa headed to the gates once she was ready and mounted her horse.

"When will we be expecting you back, your majesty?" A guard asked.

"By Monday," Elsa said. The gates opened and she rode off up the mountain. It was now dark, sending a chill up Elsa's spine. She hated riding in the dark. She could hear the yelps of wolves in the distance, her horse acting cautious. She combed her fingers through his mane.

"It's alright," she eased.

Finally she saw the light of the cabin. She sighed in relief. Suddenly a twig snapped. She whipped her head around.

"Who's there?" She called.

Silence only answered. She swore she saw a shadow in between in trees move. She edged her horse to go faster.

She reached the cabin, jumping off of her horse before he even stopped. She quickly tied the horse to the post. Elsa hurried over to the door when she heard another twig snap. Instead of knocking she just walked in, eager to get away from whatever was leaking in the forest. She dropped her bag and exhaled, as if she's been holding her breath.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sandy asked, ready to attack.

Elsa giggled, "Relax, it's just me," she pulled down the hood of her cloak.

"Oh, sorry Elsa," Sandy laughed.

Jack came in at the sound of Elsa's voice. She had bags under her eyes and she was as pale as snow. She looked like she was going to pass out right on the spot.

"Hey Snowflake," Jack kissed her on the cheek. Jack grabbed her bag and put it in his room. Elsa walked into the kitchen to see Anna and Kristof with the rest of the Guardians except Bunnymund.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna said.

"Jack's royal girlfriend is back!" Tooth teased.

Jack playfully glared at her. Elsa blushed.

"I have to thank you for having your whole kingdom believe in us, Elsa. That was very generous of you," North said.

Elsa shrugged, "It was generous of you to let me stay here those few days."

Bunnymund came into the room. "Hey! My egg coloring Queen is back! Welcome back, mate!" Bunnymund exclaimed. Elsa smiled.

"Is it me or did anyone else think Bunnymund was a kangaroo at first?" Kristof said. Everyone laughed.

"Actually, Elsa and I did," Jack said.

Elsa sat down and finally relaxed after 2 months of planning a huge wedding.

"So we heard the news that you're engaged! Congratulations!" Tooth exclaimed to Anna and Kristof.

Kristof rested his hand on Anna's shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"How did you propose, Kristof?" Sandy asked.

"Well, uh," Kristof scratched the back of his head.

Anna giggled, "We were sitting in a boat watching the sunset, when suddenly he knelt down and asked me. During the process, he tipped the boat over and we were flipped into the water, Kristof almost losing the ring in the process!" Anna snorted.

Everyone laughed. Kristof blushed. Jack looked at Elsa. Would he marry her one day? He hoped so.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Ok hear me out. The only reason why I request for a certain amount of reviews is I want to make sure people review and tell me what they think of the chapter or story so I know what to change. I'm not going to stop giving review amounts unless I get a lot more complaints, and don't take that as an invite. So far it seems as though not many people care, and besides sometimes I don't even care about the amount of reviews and post anyway (because I just can't stop my self lol). I guess I just really feel good when people tell me what they think. Anyway, sorry for the rant! So, what did you think of this chapter? I know it's a little weird, but it's supposed to show the change in everybody's lives. Let me know what you think, all I want this time around in 2 reviews! CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa stood in horror as she watched Jack fall through the ice. "Jack!" She yelled, her voice echoing.

She ran to the gaping hole that now stood in the ice, searching for him in the water. "Jack, please," she sobbed.

She put her hands in the cold water, searching for hair, a hood, a hand, anything to grab on to and pull him up. That's when she noticed her hands looked different. Why were her hands so small? Smaller than usual? She lifted her hands up and grabbed her hair. Instead of white hair, her hair was brown. She looked down and saw her reflection in the water and noticed it wasn't her reflection. Her eyes looked like Jack's except brown, her nose like his too. Suddenly she saw movement in the dark water.

"Jack!" She said, although not in her voice.

She reached in the icy water and grabbed him, struggling to pull him out. Finally she managed to get him out of the water and drag him off of the frozen pond. She rested his head on to her lap, wiping his brown hair out of his face. Brown hair? Jack had white hair. This wasn't the Jack Elsa knew. This was the Jack that Jack's family knew, which meant the girl Elsa saw in her reflection was Jack's sister.

His eyes fluttered open. Brown eyes stared up at her. The Jack she knew had blue eyes, with snowflake patterns in them.

"Jack," she cried.

She felt him tremble in her arms. She quickly took her coat off and attempted to wrap it around him.

He pushed her away, "S-stay...warm." He managed to whisper out.

He weakly messed up her hair and managed a smile.

Elsa knew that the worst had happened when Jack's brown eyes looked like their life left them.

"No, no, no," she cried. She screamed. Why had he taken her place? Why hadn't he just let her fall through the thin ice?

"Elsa!" A voice called.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

She sobbed holding Jack's face in her hands.

"Elsa!" The voice broke through.

Elsa opened her eyes and saw a familiar scene where Jack looked down at her worriedly. Except, this Jack had white hair, and the snowflake blue eyes she knew.

"What was it about this time?" He asked.

It took a little bit for Elsa to answer. Her face was wet probably from crying in her sleep.

She gulped, not wanting to relive that pain, "I think I dreamt of your sister."

Jack pulled back. He studied her for a minute, "What do you mean, my sister?"

Elsa sat up. She sighed, "I dreamt I was your sister and you saved me from falling through ice on a pond. Instead, you fell through, and you..." Elsa closed her eyes as she said it, "died."

Jack swallowed. Why had Pitch given her that dream? "Well, I'm not going to be dying anytime soon, I think being 380 years old is too young to die," Jack forced a smile.

Elsa hugged him. Jack wrapped his strong arms around her.

"When is this going to stop?" She whispered into his shoulder.

Jack hesitated, "Soon."

They stood in each other's arms for a while, silence lingering between them. Jack noticed Elsa's braid had fallen out. He never saw her with her hair down. He liked it.

Elsa noticed he was staring at her, "What?"

Jack smiled, "I'm just thinking about how beautiful you look even when you just get out of bed."

Elsa blushed. She flattened her hair. At least her hair wasn't like Anna's when she wakes up. Anna's hair sticks out in odd angles, making it look like a lion's mane.

"I can't take this anymore, I don't want these nightmares anymore," Elsa fought herself from sobbing.

Jack squeezed tighter, "Don't worry, we will get it to stop soon."

Elsa looked up at him, "How?" Jack didn't answer. He really didn't even know.

Elsa shook her head, "This is my problem, I don't want you to get involved."

Jack looked down at her. He sighed, "This is my problem too, Elsa. I'm not going to just stand by and watch you go through this."

Elsa pulled away from his hold. She stared into his eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt, Jack."

Jack grabbed her hand, "I don't want to see you hurt either, Elsa."

Elsa looked down. He wasn't listening to her. "I lost my parents and I'm not losing you," she whispered.

Before he could answer she got up and left the room. She walked out side and took a deep breath. There was something about this summer day that seemed off. It was oddly quiet. She walked a little farther into the forest, needing to clear her head. She listened for the bird's songs she loved to hear. She looked around for any sign of life.

After a little while, Elsa felt a presence that was unwelcome. "Hello Elsa," a dark voice said behind her.

Elsa felt her body stiffen. Could this morning get any worse? Elsa spun around to see Pitch with a grin on his face.

"Go harass someone else," Elsa sneered.

Pitch made a pouty face, "Oh well, come on Elsa, you know that nobody else has what I want."

Elsa sighed. Pitch walked closer to her.

Elsa backed up, "Stay away from me."

Pitch laughed, "Come on Elsa, we both know Jack will save you."

Elsa felt something in the pit of her stomach. "Leave Jack out of this," she growled.

Pitch looked at her, an idea coming to mind. He laughed, "How about we come to an agreement? I won't bother Jack, or your sister, if you come with me."

Elsa gasped. She felt her ears burn up, "Leave my sister alone!"

She quickly grabbed a fallen tree limb and held it up like a bat, ready to swing. Pitch held his hands up, still smiling. He came closer to her, Elsa holding the limb higher. He lunged toward her, Elsa swinging. She hit him, making him turn into black sand.

He reappeared next to Elsa, grabbing her arm. Elsa tried pulling away. "I'm tired of chasing you, Elsa," Pitch growled, "so, instead of bringing you back to my lair, I'll take care of business right now."

Elsa swung her free arm at him, Pitch grabbing it. He squeezed tighter, making Elsa wince. "Let's get to business shall we?" he whispered.

Suddenly black sand swirled around her. She got a sudden squeezed feeling. Pain ran through her, making her cry out.

"Stop!" She yelled. She thought about her sister and Jack. If Pitch didn't get what he wanted from her, he'd go after them. She had to let him take her powers, for them. She didn't want anything to happen to them.

She noticed something was wrong with her hair. It was black! "What are you doing to me?" She screeched. Before getting an answer, the black sand engulfed her completely.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Omg guys, it seems like forever since I've updated. I'm really sorry, I've just been so busy! I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I know a few people wanted some Pitch action. So, did you guys like the little cliffy at the end? Don't worry, the story isn't even close to over. I'm going to try to update again sometime today, so keep your snowflake eyes open! Review, review, review! I'm not doing a limit this time, but that doesn't mean I don't want you guys to CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	20. Chapter 20

Pitch laughed, "Yes! Yes! It's working!"

Elsa fell to the ground and watched in horror as all of the black sand swirled around her, draining her power. Pitch outstretched his arms as her powers went into him.

"I've finally gained the power! I can finally pursue my goals!" Pitch yelled, "One of which is killing that meddling Jack Frost."

He grinned down at the now drained Elsa. "I like the new look Elsa, black hair and grey eyes, very dark," Pitch laughed.

He picked her up by her throat and studied her. Elsa was too weak to struggle. "You're very pretty, Elsa. Pretty enough to be my Queen," Pitch grinned a mischievous grin.

Elsa was about to protest when nothing came out of her lips.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, not only did I take your powers, but I took your voice too," Pitch laughed.

Pitch's grip tightened, crushing Elsa's windpipe. She clawed at his hands. Suddenly there was a shout in the distance, making Pitch sigh.

"I'll be back to claim the rest of my prize," he whispered in her ear and then turned into black sand.

Elsa fell onto the hard ground, finally able to close her eyes. She was just closing her eyes when she saw Jack running towards her. Her whole world turned black like her hair.

Jack ran and practically fell next to Elsa. Why was her hair black? He noticed she was unconscious, and she was trembling. He picked her up, hurrying back to the cabin. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her hair. He practically broke down the door and almost dropped Elsa.

"Guys!" Jack yelled.

He set Elsa gently down and brushed her now black hair out of her face. The Guardians and Anna's sister along with her fiancé came rushing in. They all stopped short when they saw Elsa.

"What happened to her hair?"

"Is she ok?"

"Did Pitch do this to her?"

A million questions were asked, most of them Jack was unable to answer.

"Pitch attacked her again, and I think he finally got what he wanted," Jack said, anger in his voice.

Anna hurried over to her sister and sobbed, Kristof by her side. "We have to bring her back to the kingdom," she whispered.

The rest agreed. "The Guardians will take watch with the guards to make sure Pitch doesn't come back," North announced, deciding for the rest.

"I'll go get Sven ready," Kristof went outside, looking at the dent in the door.

"I'll get her stuff," Tooth fluttered into Jack's room.

"I'll go get your staff, Jack," Sandy announced.

Jack picked up Elsa and brought her outside. Jack mounted the horse, holding Elsa in one arm. He could fly, but he wanted to be near Elsa for as long as possible.

They all headed towards Arrendelle in silence, Kristof and Anna on Sven, Jack and Elsa on Elsa's horse, and the rest either flying, hopping, or walking.

A little bit into the ride, Elsa opened her eyes to find herself on a horse in Jack's arms. Jack felt a pang in his stomach when he saw her eyes. They weren't the captivating blue they used to be. They were now a dark grey, a grey that reminded Jack if the water he had fallen into years ago.

"Hey, Snowflake," Jack whispered.

Elsa looked up at him. She wanted to tell him everything, but that bastard not only took her powers, but her voice.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

Elsa shook her head.

Jack kissed her on the forehead, "What's wrong?"

Elsa touched her throat. Jack looked at her with confusion. Elsa sighed and mouthed 'I can't speak' to him.

Jack widened his eyes, "You-he took your voice?" He said, his voice getting louder.

Elsa looked away, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

They rode in silence again until they came to the gates. Jack hopped off of the horse, helping Elsa off. He slowly guided her closer, knocking on the gates.

"The Guardians and the princess are back!" A guard yelled.

The gates opened, Jack guiding Elsa in. The Guardians by stood by his side. The guards looked at Elsa confused, probably by the sudden change in hair and eye color.

"Queen Elsa has been attacked," he announced.

Almost instantly the guards ripped Elsa away from Jack and guided her away.

Anna walked up to Jack, "I want to know everything that's going on, and don't you lie to me," she pointed a finger in his face. Jack sighed and started from the beginning.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Like I promised, here's the next update. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I feel like is not my best. Anyway, I really want to know what my readers think of this one, did you like the no voice touch? I am working on the next chapter, I want at least 3 reviews. Remember, CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa was just about to fall on her face. She was brought to several different rooms in the last few hours and it was getting hard to keep up. Not only was she tired, but she was still weak from the whole Pitch draining her situation. All she wanted to do was lean into Jack's protective arms. She hadn't seen him since they were separated at the gates. She stumbled several times, the guards that surrounded her all jumping to help. Just then, her knees buckled, and her head started spinning. She tried steadying her balance, but her knees gave way, sending her to the floor.

There was a scuffle of feet that was followed by strong arms wrapping around Elsa. She was easily lifted up from the floor, her head still spinning.

"Come on," a familiar voice whispered. Jack! She let him drag her to her room, almost too tired to lift her feet.

"I'll take guard from here," Jack said.

The guards hesitantly looked at Elsa. She nodded and waved them away. They shifted their feet uncomfortably, not leaving. She glared at them. If only she could talk. The guards saw her piercing look and hurried away, this time with no hesitation.

Jack put his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, looking at Elsa, "I know this isn't fair to you, but I need you to somehow tell me what happened in the forest."

Elsa looked at him, fear filling her eyes. She didn't want to have to relive the pain. Jack wrapped his muscular arms around her and they sat down on the bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder, wanting to fall asleep right on the spot.

"Elsa," Jack whispered after a while. Elsa sighed and pulled away from him. How was she supposed to tell him? Telepathically?

She mouthed 'How?' to him.

Jack looked down at his bare feet, not sure.

Just then Elsa got an idea. She hurried over to a drawer and pulled out some paper and something to write with. She sat back down next to Jack, gulping. Was she ready to retell the events that took place no more than a few hours ago? Jack put his hand on her back, to comfort her. She began scribbling.

After about 10 minutes Elsa handed the paper to Jack.

He inhaled and started to read. Elsa saw him make several facial expressions; he furrowed his eyebrows, he clenched his jaw in anger, or he widened his eyes. She even saw him make a fist a few times.

"He wants you as his _queen_?" Jack shouted.

Elsa knew he especially wouldn't like that part.

She meekly nodded, a strand of black hair falling in her face.

Jack felt anger pulse through him. He crumpled the piece of paper and then froze it, throwing it across the room. Elsa thought he saw something flash in his eyes. She touched his hand to try to calm him. He looked down at her hand and noticed how much smaller it was next to his.

"Well, he may have gotten your powers, but he isn't getting you," he growled.

Elsa smiled at how jealous he was getting. "And he isn't going to kill me either, so don't worry about it," Jack grunted.

Elsa felt a shiver run up her spine. How can she not worry about it? She leaned into him, Jack taking that as an invite to wrap her up in his arms again.

After a while Jack whispered, "I had to tell Anna about Pitch."

Elsa pulled away from him and looked at him with fear. She didn't want her sister involved.

He shook his head, "I know what you're thinking, I already told her not to get involved. Besides, she wouldn't have the chance, there are guards guarding her every move as well."

Elsa nodded. She yawned, reminding Jack that she was exhausted.

"I'm going to tell the rest of the Guardians what happened, you rest," Jack got up from the bed.

Elsa grabbed his hand and gave him a pleading look. Jack smiled down at her.

"I'll be back in no time. In the meantime, I'll get some guards to watch the doors," Jack leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, "rest."

Elsa watched as Jack left her alone in her room. That was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**_Author's Note:_**

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I know that chapter is a bit boring but I thought it would be a good idea to dedicate a chapter to the characters sort of knowing everything that took place. I promise you the next chapter will be exciting! This time I want 2 reviews! Don't forget to CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	22. Chapter 22

Jack was walking back to Elsa's room from the meeting he had with the guardians. It hadn't gone well. When he told them what had happened to Elsa, they all got furious that Pitch had the nerve to do and say those things to her.

"Maybe it's best we stay here for a while, now that Jack and Elsa are both in danger," North had proposed.

The rest had agreed and that was end of discussion. When North decides on something, he decides on something and nobody argues.

There were voices coming from around the corner that made Jack loose his train of thought.

"I can't believe what happened to Queen Elsa," a female voice said.

"I _KNOW_! The black hair doesn't suit her, nor do the grey eyes," another female voice said.

Jack hid in a near-by closet as the girls approached.

"No, you idiot, not her hair! I mean that her powers and voice were taken away from some creep. I mean, who's to say that this guy doesn't come back for her? What about us? Doesn't that put us in danger too?"

Their conversation started to get softer as they kept walking.

"I guess," the other voice said.

Once Jack couldn't hear them anymore, he stepped out of the closet. That's true. Not only is Elsa in danger, but what about the whole kingdom? Knowing Pitch, he'll do anything to get what he wants, and if that means a whole kingdom stands in his way, then he'll destroy it. He had to tell North. He couldn't believe he'd be saying this, but he disagrees with North, staying in Arrendelle is a bad idea.

Elsa looked around, noticing it was now dark. What time was it? She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. What she found in the mirror shocked her. She had her blue eyes and white-blonde hair back! She touched it, just to make sure it was true. Was her voice back?

"Elsa," she whispered her own name just to tell.

She felt adrenaline run through her knowing that she could speak again. She looked down at he hands. Now for the real test. Were her powers back? She formed a snowball in her hand and smiled from ear to ear. She couldn't believe it! Everything was back! What had happened? Why had Pitch given them back to her? She felt like jumping up and down from excitement like she did when she was real little.

"Elsa," a voice grumbled behind her.

She turned around expecting to see Pitch, but was once again surprised to see Jack.

She smiled, "Jack! I got my voice back!"

Jack walked up to her and brushed his lips on her neck. She felt a tingle rush through her as his cold lips made contact with her skin.

"You're so funny," he whispered.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" She asked.

Jack laughed and brushed his finger tips on her neck. "It's just, you're so gullible," he growled.

Suddenly he grabbed her from around the neck and squeezed. Elsa felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Jack!" She wheezed. She clawed at his hands, trying to loosen his grip. "Jack! What are you doing?!" She choked out.

He grinned and squeezed harder, making her vision black around the edges. She looked into his eyes and noticed something was wrong about them.

Suddenly his horrible grin dropped, and he screeched, "Elsa!"

Elsa gasped as his grip let go of her throat. She looked around and now saw it was light out.

"Elsa! Are you ok? What happened?" Jack attempted to help her up.

She jumped away from him and stumbled towards the door.

"Elsa?" Jack asked confused.

That's when she saw her reflection. She stopped dead in her tracks and moved slowly to the mirror. Black hair, grey eyes. She tried speaking, no voice. She didn't even attempt to use her powers. She wrapped her hands around her self to try comforting herself.

"Elsa?" Jack whispered.

She gulped. Pitch had used Jack in her dream. She looked in her reflection once more and notice red marks on her neck. How was that possible? It was just in a dream, how did it become reality? She walked back over to her bed and sat down, rocking back and forth. She knew something had been wrong with Jack's eyes in the dream.

"Elsa, you have to tell me what's going on. I walk into your room and see you choking in your sleep!" Jack screeched in a panicked voice.

Elsa didn't answer. She couldn't even get half of what was going on straight.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Like I promised, I made this chapter a little more exciting! What did you guys think? This is going to be my last update of the day, but I promise to update ASAP! 5 reviews and you've got yourself an update! Remember to include CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	23. Chapter 23

Jack couldn't believe what he was reading. How had Pitch made her dream reality? Was it possible that taking Elsa's powers not only gave him ice and snow powers, but made him stronger?

Jack felt his ears become warm. "I don't believe this!" Jack shouted.

Elsa cringed at the cursing that he did for the past few minutes. She hurried over to him and rested her hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

He smiled at her cold touch. Even though Pitch took her powers, she still seemed to have them.

"Sorry," he said. Elsa planted a kiss on his cheek.

She took the crumbled piece of paper from his hands and wrote something on it quickly.

Once she handed it to Jack, he read 'I LOVE YOU.'

Jack looked up at her and smiled, "I love you too, Snowflake."

She blushed at the name Snowflake.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "My lady, there is a very important meeting that you must attend," Bruce's voice said through the door.

Elsa frowned. "It's mandatory," Bruce continued.

She grabbed Jack's hand and opened the door.

Bruce smiled but then noticed Jack was with her. For some reason he never liked Jack.

Jack smiled and waved. "Uh, your majesty, I'm afraid Jack can't come with you," Bruce said, pointing his sharp nose high in the air. Jack noticed he had a small smirk on his face.

Elsa glared at Bruce. She stomped into her room and grabbed her paper, writing vigorously on it. She shoved the paper into Bruce's chest and glared.

Bruce frowned as he read, 'JACK IS COMING WITH ME AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT FEEL FREE TO ASK FOR ANOTHER JOB, WHICH WILL BE TAKING PLACE IN THE STABLES!'

Bruce looked at Jack, "Have fun at the meeting," he sneered.

Jack had a smug grin on his face as he allowed Elsa to lead the way. That was his girl.

The meeting had consisted of talking about extra security measures. They were planning on having all guards on different shifts, some at night, others in the daytime. They were going to have some guards around the doors of Elsa's room and Anna's room.

During the meeting it was required that Anna and Kristof had

come too.

The security measures also included the Guardians guarding inside the rooms, just in case Pitch came in through a window or somehow got in passed the guards. Other than Jack, the others would be notified later. If Elsa or Anna and Kristof were going to leave their rooms, they had to have at least four guards and one Guardian with them, no argument against it.

"Queen Elsa will have Bunnymund, North, and Sandy in her room," the droning voice of the meeting organizer said.

Elsa looked up at Jack. Jack looked angrily at the organizer.

Why hadn't she put Jack with her? Elsa shook her head and pointed to Jack. The organizer looked at her confused.

Anna giggled, "I will take Sandy instead of Jack, Queen Elsa requests for Jack to be one of her Guardians."

The organizer nodded and wrote something quickly on her note pad. Elsa loosened her grip on Jack's hand.

Once the meeting was over, Anna walked over to Elsa.

"Idiots," Anna rolled her eyes, "are you ok?"

Elsa nodded. This was the first time they spoke since at the cabin.

"Jack told me all about Pitch," Anna said, looking a little scared.

Elsa nodded.

"Madam, we are escorting you to your room now," a guard said. Three more guards were standing near by.

She hugged her sister goodbye and let the guards take her back to her room, Jack next to her.

All kinds of thoughts were swarming through Jack's head. Now what? How were they supposed to leave Arrendelle now? Jack sighed, they were going to have to stay.

Later on that day the rest of the Guardians were notified whose room they were staying in. Elsa looked at it as very privacy invasive, and it seemed the Guardians were uncomfortable about it too.

Bunny and North had come in and looked around at the big room.

"This is ten of my rooms put together, mate," Bunny had exclaimed.

Elsa stood by the window, watching the people of her kingdom. Sometimes she imagined what life would be like if her mother and father were still alive. She wouldn't have the pressures of being Queen, but she wouldn't know Jack, and would still be locked up in her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Bunny whispered to Jack.

"She's just stressed," Jack said.

North joined the conversation, "I don't blame her."

Bunny and Jack nodded.

Elsa suddenly felt a chill run through her. She grabbed hold of the window sill and swayed a little. Her head tightened and she felt a pain in her chest. Before she knew it, she was on the ground.

"Elsa!" Jack ran over to her.

"What's happening to her, mate?" Bunnymund asked.

North stood wide eyed. He knew exactly what was happening. Pitch now had more power, and he was using it.

The door swung open and guards came rushing in.

Elsa suddenly heard a laugh that sounded familiar, followed by a cracked voice.

"I'll see you soon, Elsa," the voice whispered in her ear, "enjoy your gift."

She felt Jack put her head into his lap. He was panicking, taking heavy breaths.

"Just breathe," North eased him.

She closed her eyes.

**_Author's Note:_**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was kind of stumped on what I should write, but then I got this really good idea. When that voice (Pitch) whispered in Elsa's ear "enjoy your gift," he meant something important. You'll find out in the next chapter. I just want 2 reviews and maybe if I get 2 reviews soon, I'll update again in a few hours! Review, review, review! CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hello, Elsa," an echoed voice whispered.

Elsa looked around to find herself in an empty hallway. It was dark, and there was no sign of life to greet her.

"Jack?" She called.

Her voice, she must be dreaming. Pitch appeared in front of her, and he looked different. He had patterns of frost that had plastered itself on his skin, there were highlights of white in his hair, and his eyes. His eyes were frost blue.

Elsa laughed, "What happened to you?"

Pitch frowned, "Don't rub it in, I know, I look terrible. Your stupid powers made me look this way."

Elsa felt some kind of anger rush through her. "Well, at least my powers made me look good. I guess they only do good for people who have a soul," she sneered.

Pitch laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be judging. You look terrible as well, sweetheart," Pitch grinned.

Elsa crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

Pitch sighed and walked in a circle around her, studying her. "I still have quite an agenda ahead of me," Pitch pursed his lips and stopped walking, "but I thought, what was the point of taking your voice? It wouldn't do me any good, especially when you become my Queen."

Elsa scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"So my gift to you, is your voice," Pitch said, grinning, "but I want something in return."

Elsa frowned. Pitch laughed a low laugh, "I want Jack's staff."

Elsa felt her heart go into her stomach. His staff? She can't do that.

"No," She growled.

Pitch sighed, "I knew you'd say that."

Suddenly an image appeared in front of her. Jack was sitting in a chair next to Elsa's sleeping figure in a bed. Pitch made his hand into a fist and Jack started to cough. Elsa furrowed her eye brows. Pitch squeezed harder and Jack fell off of the chair and coughed up something black. Black sand. Elsa's eyes widened.

"No," she whispered.

North appeared in the picture and grabbed Jack, who was still coughing. Jack clutched his stomach and groaned.

"Stop!" Elsa shouted.

The image disappeared, Pitch's hand no longer in a fist.

"If you refuse to do this for me, the Jack will die," Pitch grumbled.

Elsa stared at him with fearful eyes. "How am I supposed to give it to you?"

Pitch grinned, "Oh, you'll see."

Suddenly he disappeared and light filled the hallway. The hallway faded away and she was now laying in bed in her room. She sat up quickly to see Jack no longer in the room. North was standing by the window.

"He's alright, he's in the infirmary," he said, not looking at her.

She quickly got out of bed and hurried for the door to go see him.

"Wait," North said.

Elsa stopped and looked at him.

"What did Pitch want?" North asked.

Elsa looked at him confused, trying not to show her fear, "What do you mean?"

North didn't react to her voice being back. "I'm not stupid, Elsa," North said, "I know Pitch did something to you, and I know he isn't just giving you your voice for nothing."

Elsa sighed. "Pitch wants me to-" Her voice cracked, "he wants me to get Jack's staff, and if I don't he'll kill Jack."

"I knew that no good piece of crap had a plan!" North billowed.

"Come on," he growled.

Elsa followed North to the infirmary. Jack smiled a pained smile when Elsa walked in.

"Jack," she ran over to him.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her voice.

Elsa nodded, "I know, I got my voice back, but that's not important."

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is sort of short, but I'm planning on updating again in a little while. 3 reviews is what I want before I update. Thank you for those of you who love my story! It always makes my day to hear that my readers are liking what they're reading! CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	25. Chapter 25

Jack and Elsa were walking to the dining room in silence. Jack couldn't believe Pitch wanted his staff. Of course he would want his staff, it's his only defense.

"I have to give it to him, Jack," Elsa finally whispered.

Jack stood quiet for a little while. He knew Pitch would get to her by threatening his life.

"He's not going to kill me, Elsa," Jack said.

Elsa sighed, "Then why were you just in the infirmary?"

Jack clutched his stomach at the memory.

"I'm not going to let Pitch hurt you," Elsa said, a tone that indicated she was done talking.

"Well, I'm not letting him take my staff, Elsa," Jack said, ignoring her tone.

He walked away before she can argue with him any longer. Not knowing what to do with himself, he went to the library and laid down on the couch. Silence filling his ears, he soon fell asleep.

"Jack," a voice echoed.

Jack looked around and saw he was in Elsa's room, but it was dark.

"Elsa?" He called.

There was a laugh behind him. "Hello, Jack," the voice said.

Jack turned around and saw Pitch standing behind him.

"What do you want? If you want my staff, you're not getting it," Jack growled.

Pitch grinned a grin that didn't settle right for Jack. He knew that grin, he had a plan.

"Take a good look around Jack, didn't you notice Elsa's room is eerily empty?" Pitch said slowly.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. Pitch snapped his fingers and they were now in a different room. A dim light glowing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, what's that Jack?" Pitch asked.

There was a casket in the middle of the room, with roses surrounding it. Jack slowly walked over to it.

"Open it," Pitch demanded.

"Why? What is this?" Jack asked.

"You don't want to give me your staff, so this will be the consequence," Pitch growled.

The casket opened and a figure stood laying in it. Jack felt something clench in his stomach. The figure wore a flowing blue dress, her black hair down. Her skin was paler than usual. It was Elsa. Jack felt his knees go weak. Jack always thought being immortal meant having no fears, what was the reason to fear anything when you were already dead and nothing could harm you? He never realized that he did have fears, one of which was losing Elsa.

"If you give me your staff, this won't happen," Pitch broke in.

Jack didn't answer and just stared down at Elsa, who looked so peaceful like she was sleeping.

Pitch sighed. "You were always stubborn," Pitch said, creating the same image he did for Elsa.

Jack looked at the image and saw Elsa sitting in the dining room with the Guardians, Anna and Kristof, and a few other people including guards.

"I want your staff, and when I want something, I get it," Pitch grumbled.

He created a fist and laughed as Elsa suddenly fell still. Jack looked in confusion. Streaks of black went up her arms and she trembled.

"What are you doing?" Jack panicked.

Pitch tightened his grip and Elsa fell off of her chair.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

Everybody surrounded her, Jack now unable to see her.

"Stop! I'll give you my staff!" Jack screamed.

Pitch relaxed his hand and the image disappeared. "Give the staff to Elsa in a few days, she will need a few days to recover," Pitch paused, "and, Jack, if you don't, her body will be in that casket and it won't be a dream."

The room turned black and he was back in the library.

He sat up from the couch quickly. There were heavy footsteps in the hall and shouts. He ran out, noticing there was mayhem throughout the castle. This can't be good, Jack thought. He hurried to the dining room, slamming the doors open.

Elsa was being picked up by Kristof, her body limp.

Jack widened his eyes, "What's wrong? Is she ok?!"

North came over and pulled Jack out of the dining room.

"Where were you?" North growled.

"I fell asleep in the library, Pitch used his magic on her. I saw it in a dream. He is going to kill her, North," Jack's voice cracked, "he can't take her away from me, North. She's everything to me. She's my world, and if she's taken away from me, I don't have a purpose anymore."

North looked at him with sad eyes.

"I-I love her so much," Jack cried, "and I'm not letting anything happen to her, because I'm Jack Frost, Queen Elsa's Guardian."

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in like 4 days! I've been so busy lately, it's not even funny. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I left you off at a cliffy! I will be posting tomorrow, but until then review! I don't want any limit, but that doesn't mean I don't want your opinions! CCS! Until next time! Favorite:Follow**


	26. Chapter 26

"What's it like, collecting teeth for a living?" A mocking voice asked.

Tooth looked around to find she was back in the Guardian's cabin.

"North?" She called, "Guys?"

She walked into the kitchen and saw someone standing in a corner. She scrunched up her face once she got a sense of recognition.

"Pitch," she sneered.

"Hello, Tooth," Pitch grinned his stupid grin. For somebody evil, he sure seemed to smile a lot.

"What do you want?" Tooth growled.

"Well, I just thought I should comfort you," Pitch sighed, Tooth looking at him confused.

"Oh come on, Tooth. We all know you always liked Jack, all of us know, except Jack himself," Pitch said sadly.

Tooth opened her mouth to deny it, but you can't deny the truth. She always did like Jack, but now she couldn't do anything about it now that he met Elsa.

"Aren't you the least bit jealous of Elsa?" Pitch said in a tone Tooth didn't like.

"No! She's my friend!" Tooth got a little too defensive, making Pitch smile.

"Wouldn't you just love if Elsa was out of the picture?" Pitch asked.

Tooth gasped, "Whatever you're trying to do, I'm not helping you! If anything, I'll stop it!"

Pitch frowned. "How about we make a deal? You get me Elsa, and you'll have Jack all to yourself!" Pitch grinned again.

Tooth shook her head, "No."

Pitch growled, "Well then I guess I'll just have to make you!"

He shot black sand at her and she fell. Her vision started to get dark.

"What are you doing to me?!" She screeched.

Pitch just laughed, "I'm getting what I want."

"Here's your stupid staff," Elsa threw the staff at Pitch.

She was dreaming again, but somehow Pitch was managing to make dreams reality.

"Oh, good. It seems nobody will be dying," Pitch snickered.

Elsa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"What?" Pitch looked at her confused.

"Well? I gave you your staff, what do you want?" Elsa growled.

Pitch smiled and approached her, grabbing her arm.

"You," he whispered and pulled Elsa in.

"Ugh!" Elsa pushed away, "Stay away from me slime-ball!"

Pitch lunged at her and grabbed Elsa by the hair. She screeched.

"I'm never denied of what I want!" Pitch growled.

He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. She punched him in the stomach, causing Pitch to loosen his grip. When he pulled away from the struggling girl, she spit in his face.

"You'll regret that!" Pitch laughed, fading away.

Elsa woke up trembling. For some reason she felt like she betrayed Jack, but it wasn't her fault. She fought back. She felt a hot teardrop roll down her face.

Jack walked into her room and frowned at the distraught look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Jack asked.

"He kissed me," Elsa whispered.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "Who kissed you?"

Elsa got out of bed and walked over to the window, watching the people if her kingdom getting on with their day.

"Elsa," Jack tried holding back the anger in his voice.

"Pitch did, in my dream," Elsa said softly.

Jack felt something surge through him.

"What?" He snapped.

Elsa looked at him with disturbed eyes.

"I punched him and fought, and he said I'd regret it," she said barely above a whisper.

Jack opened his mouth to say something when there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa called through a cracked voice.

"It's me," North's voice said.

"Come in," Elsa said.

North came in with a scared look on his face. A scared look was spread across North's face, setting Jack on edge. North was never scared.

"There's something wrong with Tooth," North finally said.

Elsa gasped, "What's wrong?"

North shook his head, "I think Pitch did something to her in her sleep."

After those words, the three rushed down the hall to the library where Tooth was last seen. Elsa hurried in to see Tooth sitting on a chair with perfect posture.

"Hey Tooth," Elsa said hesitantly.

Tooth looked at her and that's when Elsa knew Pitch had hypnotized her. Her eyes were black like black holes, ready to suck her in.

"You," Tooth growled.

She jumped at Elsa, without Elsa ready to react.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

Tooth punched Elsa in the face, making her nose bleed.

"Stop!" Elsa cried.

She clawed at Tooth's arms that pinned her down.

"You stole him from me!" Tooth said in a screeched voice.

Tooth ripped at Elsa's hair.

Suddenly Tooth was pried off of Elsa by Jack and some guards. They all watched in shock as Tooth was taken out of the library.

Jack hurried over and helped the now disheveled Elsa up.

"We should bring you to the infirmary just in ca-" North was interrupted.

"No, I'm fine," Elsa grabbed her bleeding nose.

"Pitch has gone too far now. Now we fight back," Elsa said in a determined voice.

**_Author's Note:_**

**OMG I'M SO SORRY! I know I've said this for about the past few chapters but I've been extremely busy. Ugh, it's so frustrating! I really hope you guys like this chapter, I know, it's not my best, but it's an update. I can't make any promises about updating soon, but I can promise I will never go this long ever again. I'm so sorry again. I'm not going to do the whole "I want this amount of reviews" anymore because I always wind up updating late. But that doesn't mean I don't want your opinions! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

Elsa cautiously walked into the cell where Tooth was being kept.

"Tooth," she finally said after a moments hesitation.

Tooth looked up at her with the same black endless eyes she had just an hour ago when she attacked her.

"What do you want? You've got everything you need, Jack, a kingdom, riches," Tooth snarled.

Elsa stood silent. Tooth looked down at her chains holding her back.

"Let me go," She said.

Elsa looked up at her. "I know this isn't you, Tooth, and I hope that you find yourself behind Pitch's magic," Elsa said, ignoring Tooth's plead.

Tooth laughed a laugh that reminded Elsa of Pitch's laugh, making a chill run up her spine.

"Well, if you won't, I will," Tooth grinned and the chains around her wrists turned into black sand, falling to the ground in a heaping pile.

"What?" Elsa backed away from Tooth who was now grinning even wider.

"Jack is mine, not yours," Tooth said.

"Tooth, I didn't know you liked Jack," Elsa walked closer.

"Guards!" Elsa shouted.

She went over to the closed cell door and noticed five guards lying limply on the ground. She gasped.

"I have a delivery to make," Tooth said behind Elsa.

Elsa felt a searing pain and went into a world of nothingness.

"She's been down there for a while, I just want to see if every thing is ok," Jack said to North as they walked down the cold, narrow stairs to the dungeon.

"I'm sure everything is fine, you worry too much, mate," Bunnymund said behind them.

"You can't blame me, every two minutes Pitch makes a move. It's tiring," Jack said, yawning.

"You've got that right," Sandy agreed.

Finally they reached the bottom floor of the moldy-smelling dungeon. They walked down a small hall to where Tooth and Elsa should of been. Instead, the four were surprised to see that the guards were sprawled out and the cell was empty, neither girls in sight.

"What?" Jack looked around confused, panic rising inside of him.

"Oh God, he's done it," Sandy whispered.

They stood in shock for a moment, silence accompanying them. Suddenly Jack ran up the long flight of dungeon stairs. He knew exactly where she was.

Elsa woke up, her head throbbing. Where was she? She slowly got up, but wobbled because the ground underneath her seemed to rock. She was in a cage, like an imprisoned parrot. She looked around to see surrounding cages greeting her. She knew exactly where she was. It was dark, cold, disturbing, and smelly, just like Pitch. This was Pitch's lair.

Suddenly she heard sobbing coming from one of the neighboring cages. That's when she saw a hunched over girl, her head in her hands, with feathers covering her.

"Tooth?" Elsa whispered.

Tooth looked up to reveal her blood-shot eyes, and red face with tears running down it. The green eyes that Elsa knew were back.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. I never meant to hurt you, or get you into this situation. You don't deserve any of this, I do," Tooth cried.

Elsa walked up to the bars and grabbed them tight for balance. "It's ok, Tooth. I know you didn't mean any of it, I know Pitch did something to you, and nobody deserves this," Elsa went quiet for a little. Tooth sniffed

"Do you really like Jack?" Elsa finally asked.

Tooth hesitated, but then nodded, "I do, but I'm glad you and him are together. It makes me happy that he found such a nice girl like you. A girl who can forgive somebody, even if they did and said terrible things to her."

Elsa smiled, and she saw Tooth smile a bit too.

"Aww, how nice," Pitch mocked.

Elsa contorted her face, "Yeah, nice, maybe you should try it."

Pitch raised his eyebrows, "Such hostility!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "So you're probably wondering why you're here," Pitch said, pacing on the floor below, "you're here because you're no longer the Queen of Arrendelle, you're my Queen.

Elsa scrunched up her nose.

Tooth gasped, "Why would she want to be your Queen?"

Pitch grinned, "I don't care if she does or not, she's mine and that's it."

"I'm right here, stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" Elsa snapped.

Pitch put his hands up, "Sorry, sweat heart."

"And don't call me sweat heart!" Elsa yelled.

"I'll call u anything I want," Pitch growled.

He pulled out his-Jack's staff and aimed it at Elsa. Elsa gasped and ducked, covering her head with her arms. Ice hit the cage, making it shake.

Elsa suddenly heard a loud crack, and the cage plummeted to the ground. Tooth screamed as she watched Elsa and the cage fall.

Jack ran through the forest, the rest of the Guardians behind him.

"Where are we going?" North shouted.

"To Pitch's lair!" Jack huffed behind his shoulder.

"What? How do you know where that is?" Sandy asked.

"I was there once!" Jack yelled.

He stopped short once he was there. "We're here," he whispered.

Elsa felt blood drip down her face.

"Oops," Pitch laughed.

Elsa tried getting up, but decided laying down was better. Pitch walked over to her and looked down at her.

"What was the point of doing that to her?" Tooth screeched.

Pitch frowned up at her, "Not that I have to explain my self to you, but it was supposed to show her the pain she'll go through if she denies being my Queen."

Tooth snorted, "Sorry Pitch, but you're not exactly a prize, I don't blame her for denying you.

Pitch raised his staff up at Tooth. Elsa grabbed his wrist quickly. "Leave her alone," she got up, "Let her go, and...and I'll be your Queen."

Tooth gasped, "No! Elsa, it's not worth it!"

Pitch grinned. He lowered the staff and nodded.

"I like that deal," Pitch said.

He opened the cage door and let Tooth out. Tooth ran over to Elsa and hugged her.

"No, Elsa," Tooth whispered.

"Tell Jack I love him, and tell him that he was the best thing that ever happened to me," Elsa said, a tear running down her cheek.

Pitch grabbed Tooth's arm.

"Come on," he growled.

Tooth struggled, but was soon thrown out of his lair, left alone to her guilt of not trying harder.

"Tooth?" A familiar voice said. She whipped around and felt relief flood through her.

"Jack!" She cried.

She hurried over to the Guardians. Jack looked at her with anger, as did the rest.

"You betrayed us," Jack growled.

Tooth frowned and shook her head, "No, I didn't! Pitch used his magic on me!"

The Guardians looked at her unconvinced.

"You really think I would betray you?" Her voice cracked.

She couldn't believe this. They really did think she was a traitor.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack said looked past her.

Tooth's lip quivered.

Jack saw her expression and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, "Where's Elsa, Tooth?"

Tooth looked away.

North stepped forward, "Tooth, you've gotta tell us."

Tooth looked behind her. "Pitch is holding her as his Queen. He was going to kill me and she made a deal with him that she'd stay with him if he let me go," Tooth whispered.

Jack sighed and grabbed his head, "Elsa always worries about everybody else except herself," he told himself, "she especially shouldn't care about you!"

Tooth gasped. She felt rage run though her.

She rose above the ground and pointed in his face, "I told you I'm not a traitor! Until you get that through your thick head," she poked his forehead hard, "I'm not telling you what she wanted me to tell you."

She turned around in mid air and crossed her feathered arms.

"Now, Tooth," North started saying.

Shut up North," Tooth said over her shoulder.

"What did she say Tooth?!" Jack asked.

Tooth jutted her chin in the air stubbornly.

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry ok, it's hard to believe everybody at times like this."

Tooth loosened up a little and turned around. "She said she loves you and you were the best thing that ever happened to her," she choked.

Jack felt his whole world drop. That was Elsa's way of saying goodbye.

**_Author's Note:_**

**This chapter was a bit longer to make up for the days I hadn't updated. I really hope you guys liked it! I'm sad to say, my story is going to be coming to a close in maybe 5 chapters. It's hard to tell. I might do a part 2, but that's depending on how many people want a sequel. Let's not think of that right now though. Ok, so like I've said a while back, I've gotten suggestions and I'm going to be choosing one in the next chapter. So, to whomever suggested, keep your snowflake-patterned eyes opened! Please don't get offended if I don't pick your suggestion! I will be updating tomorrow! Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Finally," Pitch said, when he got back, "now all I have is one activity left on my to-do list."

Elsa looked at him with confusion, "Which is?" Pitch laughed a gurgling laugh, "Killing Jack Frost!"

Elsa gasped. "No," she whispered.

Pitch picked up the staff and headed for the exit. Elsa had to do something, and fast! She ran over to him and attempted to grab the staff out of his hands. Pitch made a grunting noise and shoved Elsa away.

"I'm not letting some little girl get in my way," Pitch growled.

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to a nearby cage.

"Let go of me!" Elsa yelled.

She was thrown into the cage and locked in. She ran up to the bars.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" She cried.

Pitch laughed at her. "You're so pathetic," he spat.

With that, he turned around and left. Elsa backed up and sat down in her prison, curling up in a ball. Tears streaked down her face.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving without Elsa!" Jack said, struggling from North's strong grip.

"We've got to go!" North blundered.

"Aww, going so soon?" A sly voice said.

Everyone turned around to find Pitch.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack growled, pulling away from North.

"That's not important," Pitch said, pushing the subject away.

"Well, it is to me," Jack sneered.

Pitch grinned.

Elsa sniffed and looked up. She wasn't going to let Pitch get his way. She walked up to the bars and pushed, even though she knew it would do nothing. She racked her brain for an escape.

Suddenly she heard yelling outside. Was that Jack's voice?

"Jack!" She yelled, "Jack!"

Jack stopped yelling.

"Jack!" Someone yelled.

"Elsa!" He pushed passed Pitch and ran into his lair.

Pitch raised his staff at Jack, but Bunnymund kicked it out of his hands. Pitch lunged toward Bunnymund when North pulled him off of him and punched him.

Meanwhile inside, Jack skidded to a halt once he came into the familiar room with all of the hanging cages.

"Jack, over here!" Elsa called.

Jack searched through all the cages for Elsa when he finally saw her. He felt relief flood through him. He hurried over and grabbed Elsa's hand through the bars.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

Elsa nodded.

Suddenly there was shouting and Jack was pulled back quickly and thrown on the floor.

"Jack! Look out!" Elsa screamed.

Jack quickly turned over to see Pitch shoot ice at him. Jack rolled out of the way fast enough before the ice hit the floor where he once was. Gold sand was shot at Pitch, making him groan and fall over.

"Nice one, Sandy!" Jack shouted.

He quickly got up and grabbed his staff, pointing it at Elsa's cage.

"Move over, Elsa!" Jack shouted.

Elsa ducked as Jack shot ice at the lock, breaking it. Elsa quickly pushed the rusty door open and ran over to Jack. Jack put his arm around her waist, not letting her leave his side.

The Guardians circled around Pitch, trapping him in.

"You think you've won?" Pitch shouted, "I think you've forgotten I have Elsa's powers too!"

He raised his hands at Jack.

"No!" Elsa screamed.

Pitch shot sharp pieces of ice at Jack's chest. Before Jack could react, Elsa pushed him out of the way, taking his place.

"No!" Jack screeched.

Elsa grabbed her stomach and looked down. Blood covered her hands.

"Jack," she croaked.

Jack quickly jumped towards her as she fell, catching her before she hit the ground. He sunk to his knees with her in his arms.

"What did you do?!" Tooth screeched at Pitch.

Pitch stood speechless.

"You'll be ok, she'll be ok," Jack sniffed.

Elsa reached up and put his face in her palm.

"I...love you...Jack," Elsa whispered.

"I love you too, Snowflake," Jack cried.

Elsa closed her eyes.

"No, no!" Jack shook her, as if he'd wake her.

Suddenly there was a loud screech.

"What's happening to me?!" Pitch yelled, as he slowly turned into black sand.

"No!" Pitch screamed.

Soon he disappeared completely, leaving black sand behind.

"Where'd he go, mate?" Bunnymund sniffed.

"Elsa died, and because he took her powers, he died as well. Taking her powers was like a death wish for him," North explained, his voice cracking.

Jack wiped hair from her now lifeless face. The Guardians all stood in silence.

When Anna found out, she broke down. Kristof even had trouble calming her down.

"You didn't even do anything! You let her die!" Anna pointed at Jack.

Jack looked away.

They all gathered in a large room, Elsa's body in a casket similar like the one in Jack's dream. Everybody wore black, and there was a nasty thunder storm outside.

"Today we gather to mourn the loss of Queen Elsa. A daughter, a sister, a girlfriend, and a Queen. She is now in a good place, with our former King and Queen. There are some words for Queen Elsa that her loved ones would like to share, sending her their blessings," the priest announced.

"My sister. I never had a close relationship with her when I was a child, but these past few months have been different. I finally gained a relationship with her, and she was taken away from me. Much like my younger years. I want to just tell her, that she will always be a part of me in my heart. I love you Elsa," Anna whispered.

Jack then went up. He cleared his throat. "I've known Elsa for a few months now, but it's felt like years. She was my whole world, the only thing that mattered to me, and now, she's gone. I have no purpose anymore. It's killing me inside to know I was one of the reasons to her death, because Elsa being Elsa sacrificed herself for me," there were whispers in the crowd, "I've had this with me for the passed month now, and I never had a chance to give it to her," Jack put his hand on something in his pocket, walking over to the casket.

He pulled out a small black box and opened it. Everyone gasped.

He slipped the twinkling ring on her finger, "I loved her, and I still do, I will always," Jack said.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys! I know, it's a sad chapter. I got the suggestion from Shobbs10. Everyone go check out her story! It's amazing, and if you're a Jelsa fan like me, you'll enjoy it! So like I said in the previous AN, the story will be coming to a close soon. I might do a sequel, depending on how many requests I get. Remember to review! Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

Jack sat on Elsa's bed, holding the sweat shirt Jack had let Elsa wear. It still had her scent of crisp winter breeze.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. It had been two days since the funeral, and the burial will be today.

Once she was six feet under it would be official. Not that it wasn't official already, but it seemed comforting that she was still above ground.

"Jack?" North's voice said through the door.

Jack didn't answer. He hadn't spoken since the funeral, and North and the rest of the Guardians were growing worried.

Not only had Jack been mute, but he's been walking around like a zombie.

He had followed the same schedule each day, go to breakfast but won't eat, stand guard at the gates, go to dinner but won't eat again, and then lock himself in Elsa's room for the rest of the night.

Now that Anna was going to be Queen, she insisted they stay at Arrendelle, for all they've done. The Guardians had gratefully taken the offer.

"Jack, the burial is today," North said.

Jack nodded, even though he knew North couldn't see him.

"People are going to be expecting you there," North continued.

Jack stared out of the window. He remembered seeing her small figure watching the people living their lives.

He threw the sweat shirt down on the ground in frustration.

Why did Pitch have to do this?

No, why did Elsa have to care about Jack so much?

He grabbed his white hair and pulled out of anger.

Why hadn't he reacted faster and saved her?

He pictured her in his arms, her small body trembling.

He got up and smashed a nearby vase, sending it to pieces like his heart.

He sank to the wood floor and let tears stream from his eyes.

The door opened and North's big body hovered over Jack. Jack didn't care to look up.

North crouched next to Jack and draped his heavy arm around his shoulder.

Jack let his mind flash through the memories of Elsa. When they first met, and how mesmerized he was by her. Her stubbornness, and the fight to be her friend. When she cried in his arms.

Jack smiled as he remembered her laugh, it was like a lullaby that breezed through the air.

"Why don't you rest?" North suggested, "You don't have to go to the burial."

Jack shook his head. He had to be at the burial.

Jack got up from the floor and sniffed, flattening out his hair.

He looked at the vase pieces on the floor.

"Don't worry about that, we'll clean it up later," North guided Jack out of the room.

They walked down the hall in silence, the sound of their footsteps the only noise filling the dense air.

It was hard for Jack to breathe as they got closer to their destination.

"Jack, North!" A voice called.

They turned around to see Anna running down the hall, tear streaks staining her cheeks.

She hunched over once she caught up to them, trying to catch her breath.

Finally she looked up at them with scared eyes.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" North asked quickly. When he spoke fast it was hard to understand him because of the Russian accent.

Anna gasped, "We were...going to the...burial when..." She paused.

North put a hand on her shoulder, "Slow down."

Anna swallowed.

"Elsa's body is missing," she finally spat out.

Jack felt himself get light headed.

**_Author's Note:_**

**I know this is a really short chapter but it's supposed to leave you with a cliffhanger! I'm planning on updating either again in a few hours or tomorrow, it depends. I'm really sorry for taking so long on updating, although I know you've heard that a lot. I've gotten a few requests for a sequel, so I'm considering it, but I need a few more requests. Oh, and if you like The Little Mermaid and Peter Pan, then you'll like my next story after the sequel if I decide to do it. What can I say, I'm a Disney and Dreamworks junkie. Remember to review! Until Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30

Jack leaned on the wall for support.

"Missing?" He whispered, more to himself.

North felt relief flood through him, he thought Jack would never speak again.

Anna nodded. "How can a body go missing unless..." Her voice trailed off, but she soon shook it off, "that's impossible."

"What?" North asked.

"Unless she came back to life," Anna said.

Jack wished it was possible, but he knew that that would never happen, and that he'd have to live this immortality without his love.

Anna shifted uncomfortably. "Should I send out a search party?" Anna asked.

North nodded, "While you do that, I'll get the Guardians to start looking. I don't know where we would look for a missing body, but we'll look everywhere."

Anna nodded and hurried down the hall.

"Come on, let's go find the rest," North said, pulling Jack along.

Several guards ran passed them frantically, probably headed to wherever Anna ordered them.

Finally after searching for an hour, they finally found the rest of the Guardians.

"Hey, we already heard," Sandy said as they approached.

They stood in an awkward silence, all staring at Jack.

Jack furrowed his brow, "What?"

Tooth sighed in relief that he was finally talking.

"Nothing, it's just..." Sandy trailed off.

"We weren't sure how you were doing, mate," Bunnymund chimed in.

Jack looked away. He was doing terrible. He was a complete mess, and it seemed everyone knew.

North cleared his throat, clearing the silence. "Princess Anna wants us to start looking," he said.

The Guardians looked at each other, "Where?" They all asked in unison.

North shrugged, "I don't know, to be honest, let's just split up. Bunny, Jack, and I will go to the west end of the castle, Tooth, you go with Sandy to the east end."

Jack felt embarrassment run through him, did North really think that Jack had to be in the bigger group?

"Ok, let's go," Sandy said to Tooth, and they walked off.

Jack, Bunny, and North started towards the bedrooms.

"I'll be right back, you start without me," Jack said.

North and Bunnymund looked at each other worriedly.

"We can wait," Bunny said.

"No, just go," Jack insisted.

North and Bunny hesitantly nodded and walked off.

Jack went into Elsa's room to get his staff when he was struck by surprise.

Elsa was sitting in the corner of her room, her knees up to her chest.

Jack stumbled back.

Her hair was white, and she didn't seem to have a bruise on her. He must of been going crazy.

Elsa looked up. "Jack!"

She got up and ran over to him and hugged him.

Jack stood stiff as a board, still in shock. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, half expecting to go right through her, as if she were a ghost.

"Oh, Jack," Elsa whispered, "I'm so confused. Last time I remembered I had been lying in your arms, then I woke up in a casket!"

Jack studied her for a while. "I'm dreaming," Jack whispered.

He pinched himself.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You were dead!" Jack exclaimed.

Elsa gasped. "I was..." She didn't finish her sentence.

She studied his blue eyes, noticing the bags that hung under them.

Jack backed away until he was against the wall.

"Jack, stop backing away as if I'm a monster," Elsa demanded, walking closer to him.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her white hair.

"We have a lot to talk about," Jack whispered.

**_Author's Note:_**

**I'm sure many of you will like this chapter now that Elsa is no longer dead. Sadly, there is only a few more chapters left to the story, and I'm still thinking about making a sequel. I hope you guys won't forget me if I decide not to do a sequel, I love all of my readers and all of the support you guys have given me, I think out of the 107 reviews I've gotten, I haven't gotten one negative one! Thank you for all of your support! Until Next Time!**


End file.
